Psychos Side Story
by The Happy Riolu
Summary: When Random and Riolu came back to the mansion from an early travel no one thought much about them other than being Master Hand's daughters. But that all changed after Riolu had lost her mind and wanted all of them dead. Can the smashers and Random make it to the city before all of them are killed off? Or well they meet their fate by a girl they can't hurm at all?
1. Chapter 1

Random: Let me tell all of you people something.

Pit: Psychos side story? What's this about?

Random: When Riolu lost her mind and tried to kill us all.

Pit: Oh god, for real? When did this happen?

Random: During the melee tournament, but just read this to find out what had happen.

* * *

Psychos side story part 1

~ Smash mansion: Living room, Night time ~

So all of the smashers from the melee tournament were all together in the living room either talking or just watching TV for the hell of it; except Mewtwo he was up in his room doing meditation, Random was among with them since she and Riolu had return a bit early than Master Hand and Crazy expected them too. And Riolu was somewhere in the mansion planning something that might scare the crap out of everyone there.

"Why did you and Riolu come back so early?" Master Hand asked Random; who was trying to push Crazy away since he was trying to hug her.

"Well, because Riolu said she didn't feel to good so we come back." Random explained to him. "She also keeps saying her head hurts a lot."

"Odd I should have Dr. Mario take a look at her to see if he could see if anything's wrong with her."

"Okay and Crazy leave me alone!"

"AWW! COME ON I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! LET ME HUG YOU!" Crazy yelled from the top of his lungs (?)

"I missed you too Crazy but you don't see me trying to hug you, now do you?"

"Aww." Crazy then went to his emo corner while poking some mushrooms that came out of no where.

"That was low right there." Pichu said to Random before sweat dropping at this too. "Why don't you let him hug you?"

"I don't mind being hugged, it's just that I don't like it when it's Crazy hugging me." Random explained to him.

"But he's you uncle, isn't he?" Peach asked her.

"He's my step-uncle but still that doesn't change the point."

"By the way." Master Hand said. "Where's Riolu?"

A record scratched in Random's head realizing she hasn't seen Riolu since they got to the mansion. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since we got here." Random said to Master Hand. "The last time I saw her was when we walked through the door."

"You know I think I saw her going down stairs to the basement." Link said to them.

"Yeah, then saw I her going up stairs to the attic." Roy also said to them.

"Now why would Riolu go there if she's sick?" Marth asked.

"Maybe she's looking for something." Zelda suggest.

Then, all of the sudden the power went out through the whole mansion while making a few people look around the place. "What the hell?" Master Hand said before he took out a big flashlight. "Why did the power go out? Crazy where you messing with the power again?"

"No." Crazy said to him. "I stopped after you yelled at me."

"Did you forget to pay the bill?" Random asked him.

"I'm the one who made the place." Master Hand said annoyed.

"Maybe the power box went out." Peach suggested to him.

"-sigh- great now I have to go down to the basement."

"We'll go with you." Young Link and Pichu said to Master Hand at once before they got off the couch and then walked next to the huge hand.

"Alright, everyone else stay here until I see (Everyone: He has eyes?) what had happen." Master Hand then made a walkie talkie appear in front of Random. "Use this if anything happens with Crazy."

"How come she gets one?" Pikachu complained.

"Because I'm his daughter." Random said to him.

"Actually, I just don't trust Crazy with the walkie talkie." Master Hand said to her.

"You suck then."

"Come on Master Hand lets go." Young Link said while he tried to push the huge hand.

"Alright, alright lets go." With that all three of them walked out of the living room and to the basement.

"Hey guys, I found a few candles." Captain Falcon said to them while he was holding a light candle.

"Sweet." Roy said before taking a candle from C.F then lighting it up. "Hey Falco who's that person behind you?"

"What?" Falco asked before he and the others turn around to see a person standing there in front of Falco.

In the basement with MH, Young link, Pichu...

"I know it's around here some where." Master Hand said before he spotted the power box only to completely destroyed. "What the hell happen to it?"

"Someone must have destroyed." Pichu said to MH.

"Why would anyone destroy this?" Young Link asked them confuse.

"I don't know but who ever did this is going to pay for-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !** **!**_" Everyone in the mansion scream' was heard while interrupting MH.

"What was that?" Pichu and Young asked at the same time while they were (some how) hiding behind MH in fear.

"I don't know, Random what's going on up?" Master Hand asked while talking through walkie talkie.

"Why are they your favorites?" Someone else asked Master Hand through walkie talkie that Random was suppose to have. "Was it because they're stronger than me? Is that it?"

"What the hell? Riolu is that you? Where's Random?"

"They're were always your favorite." Then the sound of the walkie talkie falling to the floor before the signal was cut off there.

"Master Hand?" Pichu and Young Link said to him at once looking like they're about to pass out cold.

"We got to get to the others." Master Hand said to them before all three of them quietly began to walk back up stars.

In the infirmary...

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Fox, DK, and Mario yelled out while they ran in holding a bloody Falco in their arms while everyone else was quietly blocking the door with whatever they could use.

"Fox... its hard... to breath." Falco said while he was gasping for air.

"Hang in there Falco." Fox said to him before he and the other two placed him on a bed carefully. "Mario!"

"I'm on it!" Mario yelled out before he quietly turned into Dr. Mario.

"What the hell was that back there? !" Link exclaimed after he and the others finished blocking the door.

"That was... that was..." Random said in shock.

"You knew that person?" Zelda asked Random in disbelieve.

"Who was it?" Peach asked also in disbelieve.

"Yeah... it was Riolu... my sister..." Random said to them before sat on the floor. "Well she's really not my sister in blood but a close friend."

"Then do you know what's wrong with her?" Kirby asked Random.

"I don't know but all I know is this, she lost her damn mind."

"She almost killed Falco." Fox said to them while he was holding Falco' arms so Dr. Mario could fix his wounds.

"We have to call Master Hand." Pikachu said to them.

"Right, Random where's the walkie talkie?" Marth asked Random.

"It's..." Random said but then she realizes that she doesn't have the walkie talkie any more. "Oh god..."

"What is it now?" Roy asked her.

"I don't have it anymore."

"What?" Everyone; excluding Dr. Mario since he was trying helping Falco with his wounds, asked Random in pure horror now.

"It most have fallen out of my pocket when we were running."

"Oh god we're going to die!" Ness cried out causing most people to go into a panic before they heard something in the hall.

"~ London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady ~" It was Riolu' voice when the others heard her they went pale as a boo. "~ Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay, build it up with wood and clay, my fair lady ~"

"Oh god!" Everyone yelled/ whispered in complete horror.

"~ Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away, wood and clay would wash away, my fair lady ~"

Some of the smashers were now at one point where they had to cover one another' mouth from preventing them to make a single noise or even breathe for a little and Dr. Mario was trying his best to stay calm since he too was getting scared as well.

"~ Build it up with bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar, build it up with bricks and mortar, my fair lady ~" Riolu' voice soon past the infirmary letting some of the smashers sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." Ness said to Pikachu; who nodded in agreement.

Then the bloody katana (Falco' blood) was stabbed half way through the door causing everyone to jump two feet in the air. "~ Bricks and mortar will not stay, will not stay, will not stay, bricks and mortar will not stay, my fair lady ~"

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !**" Everyone then let out a bloody murder scream before they started to run around the room in a panic.

"~ Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel, build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady ~" Riolu' sword was soon pulled out of the door then she look throw the hole with one of her eyes. "Why did he pick all of you and not me as his favorite?"

"What do we do?" Zelda asked in a panic while looking at Link.

"Um..." Link looked around the room before he notice the window. "The windows! Everyone break the windows!"

Everyone then started to look around to find anything hard before they picked up a metal chair and throw it at one of the windows. "Hurry!" DK yelled before he and the others quietly began to help one and another out the broken window.

"Wait, what about Falco and Dr. Mario?" Fox asked when he remembered about the other two.

"He's not in the state to move all!" Dr. Mario yelled. "If we move him, his wounds will open up again!"

"But we can't just leave him." Peach said to the others.

"Well, I'm not going to die here." Falco said as he got up from the bed. "Screw my wounds lets just get the hell out here."

"Let me help you." Fox said as he took Falco by the arm.

"Hurry up you four!" Captain Falcon yelled from outside.

"We're going." Dr. Mario called out as he helping Fox too.

All five walked to window before Fox and Dr. Mario helped pushed Falco out the window where some people got him. Fox then claimed out window and then Dr. Mario did the same thing too. But before Peach could fully claim out of the window Riolu had grabbed her shoulder with blade in hand. "Mario-" Peach said before she pulled back inside.

"PEACH! ! ! !" Everyone yelled out before they heard a splat sound fellow by a body hitting the floor... hard.

"The princess fell and hurt herself someone should help her now." Riolu said to them from the other side.

"**_RUN!_**" Pikachu and Jigglypuff yelled from the top of their lungs before all of them broke out into a run.

Back with Master Hand, Pichu, and Young Link...

All three of them quietly made their way to the living only to see it empty. "Where's everyone at?" Master Hand asked looking around the room.

"I won't do anything please don't hurt me..." A scared voice said getting their attention to its locations.

"Luigi?" All three of them asked at once when they realized it was Luigi backed up in the corner shaking in fear.

"Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to be his favorite!" Luigi cried pushing himself more to the corner.

"Luigi!" Young Link yelled before he slapped Luigi hard. "Snap out of it!"

"Master Hand? Pichu? Young Link?" Luigi asked them.

"Yes Luigi it's us." Pichu said to him.

"What happen? Where's everyone at?" Master Hand asked Luigi.

"I-I don't know." Luigi said to him. "All I remember is Falco getting cut down by her and then there was screaming all over the place."

"Who are talking about?" Young Link asked him confused.

"A girl with red eyes and blue high lights in her hair, she's the one who's doing this to us Master Hand."

"Wait, how old did she look?" Master Hand asked him.

"Somewhere sixteen or seventeen years old I think, why?"

"Oh shit, I know who it is."

Back with the others...

All the smashers ran through the forest as fast as they could go while Captain Falcon and Fox were holding on to Falco since he really couldn't walk that good for the time being. "Lets stop here!" Fox yelled out everyone then stopped running before they tried to catch their breaths. "Falco... how are... you holding?"

"Alright..." Falco said to him before they carefully sat him down.

"What do... we do?" Zelda asked them while she trying to calm down from shock after seeing Peach get killed right in front of them.

"Find a way to get to Master Hand that's one thing." Link said to her.

"Random, what happen to your sister?" Pikachu asked her.

" Like I said before, I don't know." Random said to him still in shock. "Maybe because she hit her head while we were traveling."

"How hard did she hit her head? And what did she hit her head with?" Dr. Mario asked her.

"Um, she hit her head with a tree branch but we saw a doctor about it and they said it wasn't that bad so we just left how it is."

"When did this happen?"

"About three or four days ago, that's when she started saying her head hurt a lot."

"But why did she say it's not fair that we're his favorite? And who's favorite is she talking about?" Yoshi asked them still confused.

"I think she's talking about Master Hand." Random said to them. "Now that I think about it, Riolu always wished that she was the only child and could be the favorite of the family. But she dropped that a long time ago when we meet."

"Maybe when she hit her head, that part of her wish came back and now she thinks we're in her way. But, who answered the door when Random and Riolu came?" Dr. Mario asked them.

"I did." Ness said to him.

"What did she say or do when she saw you?"

"Nothing, all she did was looked at me."

"And then?"

"She just stared at me before Random said something."

"What does that have to do with anything right?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Maybe that's what made her snap." Dr. Mario said to them. "Think about it, when Riolu saw Ness her since of mind most have told her that Master Hand was replacing her for someone who was younger than her."

"Than she's only imaging things." Roy said to him. "Maybe she just need to set some things straight with Master Hand that we're here just for the tournament and nothing more."

"Yeah, anyways we should go..." Random then stop talking and if wasn't that dark that night then everyone could have seen her turn pale. "Oh roses..."

"What is it?" Marth asked her.

"I just remembered something really important right now..."

"And that is?" Roy asked her confused.

"When Riolu is walking, no one could hear her foot steps at all." Everyone who was in that right there and on went pale as a boo again after hearing what Random had just told them. "Holy crap." Everyone said at once in shock.

"Guys..." Zelda said getting everyone's attention, but they all went into horror when they saw a blade going throw Zelda' stomach while some blood was coming out of her mouth too. "Run..."

* * *

Pit: Oh my god...

Random: I know right.

Pit: But she killed Peach, and now Zelda. Why?

Random: That would be in part 2 of this story.

Pit: Okay, review if you want people. (P.S, I had some people re read this for me to correct all of my mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

Riolu: Damn, I did that?

Random: That was long ago woman.

Pit: In many ways I'm gald i wasn't there.

Riolu: You should be.

Random: Big time man.

Pit: Okay, anyways on with this story.

* * *

Psychos side story part 2

~Smash mansion: main hall way ~

All of them were quietly running or faulting to infirmary when Luigi had told MH, Pichu, and Young Link that the other smashers where going. "Falco got hurt and he was bleeding badly since Riolu was the one who cut him down with her katana." Luigi explained to Master Hand before they got to the infirmary to see the door also destroyed but some blood was on it this time.

"What in the world?" Master Hand said before he and the other three entered the room to see it empty until something or someone got their attention.

"Who is that?" Young Link asked them before he took a step closer to get a better look at the person.

Luigi then took out a flashlight then he point at the person before he and the other three gasped in horror after they realized it was Peach in a pool of blood. "Peach!" All four yelled out before they ran to side, Luigi then carefully picked up Peach by the head just enough for him to see if she was still breathing.

"Luigi...?" Peach asked weakly before she open her eyes a little. "Oh it is... you... I'm happy that... you're okay..."

"Peach what happen to you?" Young Link asked her before he saw the deep wound on her right side. "And that wound, it looks horrible."

"Oh... that's okay... Young Link... but go find... the others they... need help..."

"But we need to help you first." Pichu said to her.

"No the... others need help... not me... I was too weak... to even help..."

"Don't say that!" Master Hand snapped at her. "Pichu, Young! Get the first aid kit!"

Both quietly ran to the medicine cabinet before getting pulling out some bandages and what not. "Peach, where are the others? And where's Riolu?" Luigi asked her trying to keep her from passing out.

"They..." Peach said before she weakly pointed to broken window. "They... ran out of... the mansion and... into the... forest."

"The forest?" Master Hand asked before went to the window to only see the trees that surrounded the mansion. "Damn the forest is huge, they'll get lost."

"Here Master Hand." Both young smashers said to hand giving the bandages.

"Alright Luigi, you have to hold Peach down while I try to heal her wounds. Pichu and Young Link go get some water so we can clean the blood off her and make sure it's not to hot either." Master Hand said to them before they ran off to the kitchen to get some water. 'Please hang on you guys, we'll be there soon.'

~ In the forest ~

Everyone ran faster than before after their encounter with Riolu again seeing her appearing out of no where. But for Link, he was horrified after he witness Zelda being stabbed right in front of everyone and then forced to abandon her to be killed like Peach.

'It should have been me! Not Zelda!' Link thought to himself furious while trying not to let some tears out.

"What do we do now?" Kirby asked still trying to figure out what had just happen back there.

"There!" Ness yelled out pointing to a cave.

Everyone then ran in the cave before they tried to catch their breaths once again. "Lets stop... here for... now..." Nana said to them while she and Popo were trying to figure out what happen too.

"Falco... sit here." Fox said to comrade before he help Falco sit down next to a rock. "How... are your... wounds?"

"I think... it open up again..." Falco said before he looked down to see some blood dripping down to the floor. "At this... rate I won't... make it..."

"Let me look." Dr. Mario said, then he got a closer look at Falco's wound before he realized that the wounds had open up even more. "This isn't good, your wounds had open up even more than before."

"Can't you do anything to help him?" Captain Falcon asked him.

"No, he needs to go to a hospital right away before he bleeds to death."

"Then lets go." Popo said to them.

"But what if she's waiting for us outside right now?" Nana asked them.

All them looked at one and another thinking either to stay in the cave and let Falco bleed to death soon or they can leave the cave and get themselves killed by Riolu; might be waiting for them to come out. "I'll go distract her." Roy said to them. "If I go then all of you might have a chance to escape."

"What, no." Marth said to him. "We are not sending you out to get yourself killed by that person."

"But if no one go then Falco will die within minutes."

"He has a point." Kirby said to them.

"But he goes-"

"I know what is going to happen that's why I'm taking this risk." Roy said while interrupting Marth. "I'm going no matter."

"Roy..." Some of them mutter at once before looking at one another again.

"Now, run in three minutes that's probably as much time that you guys are going to get alright?"

"Alright." Some of them said at once while others looked sad.

"Good luck guys." With that Roy walked out of the cave before he glanced over his shoulder for a second before running off into the forest again.

"..." Everyone remanded quit trying to listen to anything that could happen.

At some point all the some of the younger smashers began to cry a little realizing they might not see the young red head swordsman again. "**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**" A war cry was heard through out the forest while causing everyone to flinched.

"Lets go..." Link said before helping Captain Falcon carry Falco.

All them then got up before they out into run once again while some had tears in their eyes knowing that Roy had given up his life to save them from the psycho girl who maybe still looking for them.

With Roy and Riolu...

Roy laid there on the grass now covered in blood, his blood, breathing wasn't easy for him right now. Slowly, Roy looked up to see the one who had cut him down without showing any mercy, she just stand there with her sword in hand.

'How?... I didn't... even see her... coming.' Roy thought to himself still looking at Riolu but his vision was getting blurry. 'But I guess... this is... the end for... me.'

Riolu then began to walk away from Roy not even turning to glance back at him. "I don't kill the injured so you got lucky right now my friend." Riolu said to him still walking away until she disappeared into the forest.

"She... let me... live...?" Roy asked out loud still looking at where Riolu had walked away. "Maybe... I did... get lucky..." Roy just laid there knowing that he was going to die from the loss blood but he could have sworn he had saw someone. (Loss of blood can cause hallucinations)

Back with those who are at the mansion...

After a long painful/yelling/kicking of helping Peach with her injuries Master Hand had finally closed up her wounds that Riolu had caused. "Finally, we're done so no more yelling." Master Hand said to Peach since he got kicked more than ten times in the thumb... hard. "Now, we must go find the others."

"But how do we find them?" Pichu asked him while he was cleaning the blood from the floor.

"Hmm, how do we find them?"

"Ugh, my head..." Someone said behind all four of them turned to the door way to see Mewtwo to there surprise. "Mewtwo, you're still here?" All of them asked him at once.

"Yes, someone hit me on the back of my head with something metal and I then was knocked out cold." Mewtwo explained to them. "But never mind that, where's everyone else at and what happen to Peach?"

"Well..." Young Link said to him.

10mins of explaining later...

"And that's what happen." Young said after he finished explaining everything to Mewtwo; who was in shock after hearing this.

"Then why are we still here lets go." Mewtwo said before all of them quietly ran out of them infirmary and out the front door.

'Riolu, what happen to you?' Master Hand asked while he and the others ran into the forest looking every location to make sure they didn't pass any of the other smashers who might be hurt.

Back with those who are still running...

They ran, that's they could do not even looking back to see if she is following them or not. 'Why? Why did I let him do that!' Marth thought to himself angrily knowing that if would have volunteer to go than Roy wouldn't have been killed by that girl.

"There!" Fox yelled out pointing to old abounded shed before all of them ran in then closing the door behind them.

"How... far is... is the... town?..." The Ice Climbers asked at once to the others.

"It's only a... few miles down... this road..." Captain Falcon said to them while trying to catch his breath.

"Falco... are you still... with us..." Fox asked him.

"In a way yes..." Falco said to them. "But my vision... it's kinda hard... to see now..."

"Just hang in there Falco we're almost there." Dr. Mario said to him.

"Then lets keep going." Kirby said to them.

"Yeah." Link said before walked over to the closed door then he carefully oped it a little to see if Riolu was there or not. "The coast is clear, lets go."

All them then walked to the door while Fox picked up Falco; who now was in and out of consensus do to the lack of blood he lost by now.

"Master Hand please hurry." Random whispered while she clinched her hands in concern for everyone's safety.

"Go." Link said before he and everyone ran out of the old abounded shed and back into the dark forest.

But while they were running Nana had tripped over a rock that she didn't notice do the darkness of the forest. "Oww." Nana said before she looked up to see that no one saw her tripped and that they just keep on running ahead. "Hey guys! Wait for-" Nana stopped talking when she felt like someone was behind her. Slowly, she turned her head to see Riolu standing with her sword in hand Nana' eyes grow big when she that Riolu rising her sword at the pink Ice climber.

Back with those who were running from Riolu...

All of them ran without stop, knowing if they stopped they would meet their fate with death. "Wait guys!" Popo finally yelled out.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked him not turning around to look at him.

"Nana isn't here!"

Everyone then stopped running when they heard Popo say Nana wasn't with them any more. "Where is she?" Fox asked Popo before looking back where they had came from.

"She must have fallen back." Kirby said to them.

"I have to go back for her." Popo said before he went running back.

"Popo! Wait!" Some of them yelled out to the blue Ice Climber.

"Fox, you have to get Falco out of here. Captain Falcon, Kirby, Bowser and Pikachu go with them while the rest of us go find Nana." Dr. Mario said to them before all of them went to two different locations.

With Nana and Riolu...

She just stand there looking down at the little pink Ice Climber; who was now covered in her own blood from head to toe. The katana dripped blood to the grass, Riolu looked at it for a second before she used her hand to clean the blade.

"Poor child... if you hadn't try to replace me, this wouldn't been your fate." Riolu said to Nana before she through some blood to the apostate side of the corpse.

"Nana!" Popo cried out to his sister, before he ran up to where Nana and Riolu were at Popo then looked at the floor before his face looked completely horrified after seeing his twin sister on the floor covered in blood. "Nana...?"

"The twin brother... he wanted twins to replace me too."

"What... what did you do?... what did you do to my sister?_!_"

Then Dr. Mario, Link, Marth, DK, and Ganondorf ran up to also see Riolu holding her blade in hand. All of them then looked down to see Nana in her own pool of blood before finally went through them realizing that Riolu wouldn't haste to kill a child like Nana's age or even younger.

"Oh god..." Link finally said breaking the silence in the air. "She..."

"Why?" Popo asked Riolu now breaking down to tears. "Why did you take my sister? Nana didn't do anything wrong! Bring her back! Bring my sister back, you freaking monster!"

"Popo..." Marth said before he walked up to the blue Ice Climber.

"She did do something wrong..." Riolu said to them emotionless. "She came to the smash mansion like all of you did too..."

"But she was only a child damn it!" DK yelled at her. "All Nana did was come to the mansion with her brother so they can compete in a tournament."

"Don't take me for a fool!" Riolu yelled back at him before she pointed her sword at him. "Lies! You speak of lies, nothing but lies-" out of no where, Link shot an arrow just barely missing Riolu' neck by two inches before hitting a near by tree.

"Just shut up already!" Link yelled at her before he took out his own sword. "I had enough of this bull shit already! You killed more than four people already so stop it! And right now, Falco might die because of you! So stop with bull shit damn it!"

Dr. Mario, DK, Marth and even Ganondorf was some what shock about Link's outburst like that. 'Oh god..." All four of them thought at once.

"Not until all of you people are dead!" Riolu yelled before dashed for Link then rising her sword at him.

"Then I'll just have to stop you!" Link yelled back before he dashed at her too, then blocking her attack. "DK! Get Popo and get the hell out of here now!"

"O-okay!" DK yelled before he grabbed Popo then, he and the other four began to make a run for it.

"No! Leave me!" Popo cried out while trying to get out of DK grasp before the little blue Ice Climber looked back to see his twin sister. "NANA!"

All of them ran as fast as they could go not daring to turn around fearing that they might see Link fall. 'Be careful Link.' Marth, Dr. Mario, and DK thought the same thing at once while still running like hell.

Back with those aren't running from Riolu...

Mewtwo lead the way to where he thinks another smashers might be at. "This way." Mewtwo said before leading them to a some what more darker area of the forest. "Wait... there!"

Everyone then looked around before they spotted Zelda on the floor bleeding from her back badly. "Zelda!" All of them cried out before they ran to her side.

"Is she...?" Pichu stop not daring to finish his question.

"She's still alive but barely." Master Hand said before he carefully picked up the unconscious princess. "Zelda, can you hear me?"

"M... Master... Hand...?" Zelda asked weakly before she open her eyes a little bit but her vision was some what blurry to her. "Is... that... you...?"

"Yes, it's me, Young Link, Pichu, Peach, Luigi, and Mewtwo. We're all here."

"Oh ... Peach survived ... then ... that's good ..."

"Zelda where are the others?" Young Link asked her.

"They're... still running... from... Riolu..."

"Mewtwo, Young Link, and Pichu go see if you could find any one else. Peach, Luigi, you two stay with me and help me tend to Zelda' wounds." Master Hand said to them.

"Alright." All of them said at once before Mewtwo, Young Link, and Pichu quietly ran off to go find anyone else in the forest.

"Luigi take out the first aid kit that you brought and Peach I need you to hold Zelda for me while I tend to her wounds."

"Okay." Both said at once before they did as they were told.

"Zelda this is going to hurt a lot but hang in there alright?"

"O... okay..." Zelda said to him weakly before she took a deep breath.

"Alright." Through out the forest one could hear the young princess screamed in pain and agony from the treatment that the hand was doing to save her life. (A/N: And he was being kicked in the thumb at the same time too, again)

* * *

Riolu: Damn that sucks for Zelda.

Pit: Oh yeah.

Random: Yup, but it only gets worse for everyone and me.

Riolu: I don't remember shit so good luck with that.

Pit: How come you don't remember a lot things?

Random: That's another story to be told for another time Pit.

Riolu: Anyways review if you want people.


	3. Chapter 3

Riolu: Hey people and welcome back to another chapter of 'Psychos side story'

Random: Yup so another day of me telling what had happen that night.

Pit: Where's Crazy? I haven't seen him since the beginning.

Random: I tell that later in this story.

Riolu: Oh yeah, all questions well be answered at the end of this story people.

Pit: Okay, anyways on with this story.

* * *

Psychos side story part 3

~ Forest, midnight ~

With Link, Riolu and Nana...

Besides Zelda's cries of pain, one could also hear swords clashing violently before they saw it was Link fighting with Riolu. "Just give up already!" Riolu yelled at Link while failing to cut his arm.

"And let you get away what you did to all of my friends? Never!" Link yelled back just barely missing Riolu attack.

Both of them fought unknowing to them that Nana was just barely watching them fight in the battle to the death. "Link... you have... to win..." Nana whispered weakly but her vision soon began to get blurry. "Popo... I'm so... sorry if... I'm going to... leave you... like this..." tears slid down the young Ice Climber face and to the floor.

Back with those who are still running from Riolu...

"Please let go!" Popo cried out while he still was being hold in DK grasp. "She killed Nana! Just let me be killed too!"

"Hell no kid!" Ganondorf yelled at him. "If we did that then Master Hand is going to kill us for letting you do something like that!"

"Besides we're almost to the city!" DK yelled.

"Guys over here!" Kirby yelled out to them from ahead while he waved his little arms.

"Kirby!" Dr. Mario and Marth yelled out to the pink puff ball.

"Where are the others?" DK asked him while still trying to hold onto Popo.

"They're over there but, where's Link? And Nana?"

"We'll tell you once we're all together." Marth said to him before all of them began to walk to where the others were at.

At a abounded house that just happens to be there...

Everyone was either at door keeping watch or they were trying to help Falco with his wounds since he was somewhat bleeding even more. "Falco, you have to hang in there! We're almost to the hospital!" Fox yelled at his comrade since Falco was now in and out of consciousness from the loss of blood.

"It's hard... t-to breath... n-now..." Falco said while he was gasping for air now.

"Guys I found them!" Kirby yelled from outside before he and the others ran in the house then shutting the door close.

"Doc, Falco' breathing getting worse." Fox said to Dr. Mario.

"What?" Dr. Mario asked before he ran over to Falco then looking at his wounds. "This isn't good, his wounds open up more and the loss is also bad for him too. At this rate he might not make it to the hospital on time."

"Then lets keep going before it's too late." Captain Falcon said to them before he realized that Link wasn't there with them or Nana. "Where's Link and Nana?"

"Link stayed behind to fight off Riolu and Nana was another victim too." Marth explained to them before he punched a near by wall. "Damn it! What he did is completely out of the question!"

"Marth, calm down." DK said trying to calm the young princes. "He's strong, and he's also pissed off that he couldn't protected Zelda or the others too."

"But still! I'm also pissed off that I couldn't do anything to help either!"

"We all are Marth not just you but all of us." Mr. Game & Watch said to him.

"Guys!" Fox snapped at them getting everyone's attention again. "Falco is going to die if none of you stop yelling and help me get him to a damn hospital!"

"Oh like you can tell us what to do Mr. I have my own f(beep)ing team!" Marth yelled back him.

"WHAT THE F(beep) DID YOU SAY NANCY BOY!"

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH!"

"Right now..." Falco said to Dr. Mario; who was ignoring both Fox and Marth yelling at each other. "I don't mind... if I die... or not because... either way I'm... not going to... make it cause... of those two..."

"-sigh- this is just sad." Dr. Mario said shaking his head in disappointment.

Back with Master Hand and the other three...

"Okay, I'm done." Master Hand said after putting on the last thread in Zelda' back. 'Man, my thumb hurts now.'

"Zelda, can you hear me?" Peach asked the Hyrule princess.

"Yes, I can hear you Peach." Zelda said to her before she slowly sat up. "It still hurts though..."

"The pain will still be there unless you see a doctor but for right now, we need to find the others and quiet." Master Hand said to them.

"Alright." All of them said before they got up and started running again to find the others.

"Master Hand!" Young Link yelled from ahead before he ran up to all of them. "You need to see this! We found something odd!"

With Mewtwo and Pichu...

Both Pokemon looked down at the floor with either a shock look or with a very confused look before they turned around to see Master Hand, Young Link, Peach, Luigi, and Zelda running up to them. "Master Hand..." Mewtwo said to him.

"I thought I told both of you to look for the others." Master Hand said to them.

"You did but look." Pichu said before he pointed to the floor to see a huge pool of blood on the floor and some metal parts next to it too. "Someone was here and now they're gone."

"I'm no doctor but I can tell that no one can survive from that much loss of blood." Luigi said to them in complete shock.

"But who's blood is it?" Zelda asked them.

"I was able to identify the blood and it's Roy' blood." Mewtwo said to them before all of them gasped in shock.

"Are you sure?" Luigi asked him still in shock.

"Yes, but it shims though that someone else was here and saved Roy's life."

"But where is he?" Young Link asked a bit confused.

"That's the problem. Since we didn't come earlier Roy's presence is no longer strong enough for me to trace it."

"So now what?" Peach asked.

"We look for the others." Master Hand said to them. "The others are still alive but they are also still on the run from Riolu so we still have to hurry."

"Alright." All them said at once before they began to run again.

Somewhere in the forest with Roy...

Barely lifting his feet off the ground, Roy was lambing while holding his right side in pain and also trying to hold his balance at the same time too. "Who was that?" Roy asked out loud. "And why did he help me?"

Flashback time...

Roy was laying on the floor still waiting for death until he notice a person dressed in all black cloak walking up to him then stopping a few feet away. "..." This person didn't say anything only (if possible to see) looked blankly at the dying Roy before he took out a sword.

"I'm still... alive..." Roy said to the person weakly then grabbing the unknown person's ankle. "Please... I beg of... you, please... save my... friends they're... being chased... by a psycho... girl who's out to... kill them..."

"But first, I'm going to help you." The person sounding like a male said to Roy then using his sword the man then cut Roy's armor off his body.

'Rape!' Roy yelled inside his head completely horrified at the moment before he shut his eyes tightly not wanting to see anything.

"Okay, I'm done but I couldn't do anything about your loss of blood though so recommend seeing a doctor about that my friend." The man said to him.

"What?" Roy asked before he sat up to see stitches on his right side close to the stomach. "I... didn't even feel the needle."

"Yeah." The man said holding the needle in his hand. "I learned how to stitch someone up without them feel a thing."

"But who are you?"

"That my friend, you may not know. But all can do is show you this." The man then took out a closed envelop with the smash symbol as its seal. "I've been invited to the smash mansion by Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand themselves to become one of the bosses in the next up coming tournament."

"W-what?" Roy took the letter from him looking at the seal closely to make sure it was real and not a fake. "N-no way."

"Believe it man, it's the truth."

"B-but the tournament is almost over."

"I'm going in the next tournament smart one."

"Good god..." Roy then fall back passing out cold leaving the man to be some what amused about his reaction.

"Well, I need to wake him up so I can be off." The man then took out (don't know where) a bucket of cold water then dumping on the out cold Roy's face.

"AAHH!" Roy yelled when he felt the cold water on his face. "What the hell!"

"Good you're awake, now I must take my leave so don't tell anyone about me helping you got?" The man asked Roy; who was confused as hell.

"What, why?"

"Because if you do, I will blow those f(beep)g stitches off."

"O-okay."

"Good..." The man then walked in front of a tree before looking back at Roy; who looked some what scared. "Remember what I told you." then the man (literally) walked in the tree while at the same time making Roy turn pale as a boo... again.

"Holy crap..." Roy said now scared like hell.

End of flashback time...

When Roy thought about it, he went pale again remembering what the man had just did back there. "-sigh- I'll never be able to forget about that as long as I live." Roy said at loud in a scared way.

Back with Link, Nana, and Riolu...

Link and Riolu continued to fight with everything they got but neither were able to cut down another or even lay a fettle wound. 'Damn, she's good but I can't give up yet or she'll go for the others.' Link thought to himself after blocking one of Riolu' attacks. 'Damn it... I'm already tiered then again Riolu also tiered.'

"I won't give so don't think I'm going to stop for a minute." Riolu said while she was trying to catch at the same time too.

"Neither will I." Link said to her.

"Link..." Nana said out loud getting both Link and Riolu' attention on her. "You could... win..."

"How the hell are you still alive?" Riolu asked Nana in a pissed off way. "No matter, you're not going to live for much longer."

'Nana...' Link thought to himself surprise that Nana was still alive even after the fatal wound that Riolu gave her. 'She's still alive, I have to get her out of here then and fast. But how do I do that when Riolu is still here?'

"Don't take your freaking eyes off of your enemy damn it!" Riolu yelled at him before she dashed at him then clashing swords once again.

"I wasn't planing too!" Link yelled back at her just barely blocking her attack.

"You're a freaking lair damn-" Riolu then took a step back before she started to listened to the forest closely. "Why... is **he** here?"

"What are talking about?"

"Nothing, but count your self lucky because there's someone else here in this forest that I plan on killing too. So bye." Riolu then did a flash step while leaving a very confuse Link standing there.

"..."

"Link..." Nana called getting his attention once again.

"Nana." Link then ran next to the pink Ice Climber. "Can you hear me?"

"Uh-huh... what happen to... Riolu...?"

"I honestly don't know but we got to get out of here while we still have a chance."

"It hurts... a lot Link..."

"I know that but we have to go now." Link then carefully picked up Nana in his arms before he made a run for it towards to where he thought the others were going but unknown to him, Roy was going to that same direction too.

Back with those who are at the abounded hose that just happens to be there...

"F(beep) HEAD YOU CAN'T HOLD DOWN A GIRLFRIEND!" Marth yelled at Fox for the past five minutes.

"B(beep) YOU SHOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING SINCE YOU CAN'T HOLD DOWN YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Fox yelled back at the princes.

"ASS HOLE I'M NOT GAY!"

"DUMB ASS I SAYING THAT YOU ARE A GIRL!"

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Pikachu asked Captain Falcon annoyed about both Fox and Marth yelling at each other.

"Yeah but I really don't think they would listen to us." Captain Falcon said to the yellow mouse.

"We're wasting time." Yoshi said to them. "If don't keep on moving then that girl well find us and we'll be killed before we could see tomorrow."

"That is true but even though if we do make it till the next day those two well start fighting again." Dr. Mario also said to them.

"-sigh- one of us has to do something about them now." Ganondorf said a bit annoyed about the other two fighting.

"I got this." Random then walked up to Fox and Marth before she pinched both of their necks causing them to fall down out cold. "There problem solved."

"How did you do that?" Bowser asked her in awed.

"That my friend, I will not say."

"Yeah but we got another problem now." Jigglypuff said. "Who's going to carry them?"

"Oh I got that." What Random did next was something that all the guys wished they didn't seen, she had kicked them in their man hood... hard.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !**_" Both screamed from the top of their lungs do to the pain that Random had caused them.

"Oh god." All the guys said at once flinching badly after seeing this.

"There another problem solved." Random said to them ignoring both Fox and Marth' pains. "Now we should get going before Riolu comes cause there might be a chance she might have heard that."

"Yeah..." Everyone said at once then Captain Falcon picked up Falco, Ganondorf picked up Fox and DK picked up Marth before all of them open the door and ran out of the house.

'Man, if pissed off Random hell well break loose.' All the guys thought at the same time before some of them shudder in fear.

"By the way." Random said to them while they were running like hell. "You guys should be lucky it wasn't Riolu because, man, she could kick hard that you would start crying like no tomorrow... guys?" Random then stopped running when she notice all of the guys fall to the floor in a fetus passion. "Oh roses..."

"Please so us mercy..." Captain Falcon said scared as hell.

"Oh god..." Jigglypuff said before she sweat dropped.

"This is sad." Pikachu said before he too sweat dropped at this.

"Yeah we're so dead now." Kirby said before he sighed.

"In many ways Kirby, you maybe right about that." Random said to him before all of them sighed annoyed.

"So what do we do now?" Yoshi asked ignoring the others odd behavior.

"Find a way to make them snap out of it." Jigglypuff said to them.

"And how do we do that?" Random asked.

"Hmm..." Kirby said. "We could always say that Riolu is here."

"We're trying to snap them out of it not give them a heart attack." Yoshi said to him with a bored expression.

"No we really should say that..."

"Why?" All three of asked at once confused.

"Because she's right behind Yoshi."

All of them turned around to see Riolu standing right in front of Yoshi; who now went pale as a boo... again. "Holy-" Yoshi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since Riolu had stabbed him in the stomach before she pulled her sword out of Yoshi while she watched him fall to the floor.

"_**AAAAAHHHHH!**_" Random, Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff let out a bloody murder scream before all four of them broke out into a run leaving the others behind. (A/N: Can't blame them for being scared people)

* * *

Random: Were you hating on Yoshi right there?

Riolu: To tell the truth, yes, yes I was.

Pit: What do you have againest Yoshi?

Riolu: All lot of things angel boy.

Random: Okay...

Pit: Review if you want people!


	4. Chapter 4

Riolu: -sigh- I need time off.

Random: What do you mean?

Pit: Did something happen?

Riolu: No, just for get about it.

Random: Will if you say so.

Pit: One with this story people.

* * *

Psychos side story part 4

~ Smash City: Police station ~

So let put this straight all the policemen were either Koopas or Toads so it really didn't matter as long as they can hold a gun then everyone's fine for the time being. That was until Crazy came in the place in like a mad man and was covered in blood... wait what?

"Oh god! Please all of you have to help!" Crazy cried before grabbing one of the policemen in a panic. "My niece is killing everyone and now they're on the run for their lives while they're in the forest! Oh god you people have to help!"

"Mr. Hand! Please calm down!" The toad yelled at Crazy since he was the one being grabbed. "We're on it just please calm down!"

"It has to be now people please hurry!"

"OKAY JUST LET ME GO!"

"Fine..." Crazy then let go of the officer while looking at the his gun. "Does that gun work and does it have enough bullets too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You people are going to need a lot of armor to protect yourselves and enough gun power to take down my niece."

"Thanks for that info."

'Everyone, brother, hang in there for a little longer help's on the way now...' Crazy thought to himself while watching all the policemen getting ready for one hell of a night they're about to have.

~ In the forest ~

Blood was just everywhere, on grass, the trees, and on all over Riolu's clothes too since she had finally taken out of all the more stronger smashers within 3mins. But to her, it wasn't enough until all of the smashers were dead and rotting in a hole. "I'm almost done dad..." Riolu said out loud while she kicked Dr. Mario's body next to Captain Falcon's body. "Soon it will be me, you, Random and Crazy again. Just the four us like it use to be..."

Then Master Hand, Mewtwo, Pichu, Luigi, Zelda, Peach and Young Link came running up from behind before all them them stopped once they reached were some of the fallen smashers where at. "Good..." Peach said before she passed out after seeing Dr. Mario on the floor covered in blood.

"Peach!" Luigi cried out before he got her in his arms. (A/N: So cliché right there but who can blame Peach)

"Father..." Riolu said to Master Hand; who was horrified after seeing almost all of the smashers dead right in front of him and the others. "Look... I'm almost done but why do you have them with you?... oh wait I get it."

"What do you get?" Master Hand asked her while the others began to back a little bit realizing what Riolu was talking about.

"You brought them here so I can finish them off like the others, right?"

"W-what? No! I didn't bring them so you can kill them!"

"Then why are they with you unless..."

"Listen, Riolu was it? We're here to help our friends so they can go home and leave you alone." Young Link said trying to explain the some what true details to her in a calm voice.

"Yeah, we won't come back to bother you at all." Pichu also said to her trying to stay calm and not cry.

"That's..." Riolu said to them before she lifted her sword at them while the blood dropped down to the floor. "That's a f(beep)ing lie!" Riolu then charged at the first person she could get to and that person was Luigi. "I will never have anyone come in between my family!"

The next thing that everyone knew was Master Hand getting in front of Luigi before they saw Riolu stabbing the giant hand letting some blood stain the bleach clove, by then Peach had regained conscious just seeing Master Hand stabbed. "That's enough... Riolu." Master Hand said to her before he removed the blade from his index finger. "Stop this insanity already."

"But you... protect him from my attack... why?" Riolu asked him while she backed up from the group in confused. "No, you want them... to replace me don't you, dad did... Crazy know about this too?"

"Riolu, listen to me-"

"No! You really did tried to have them replace me! What about Random? Did you try to replace her too?"

"For the love of god! I'm not-"

"You're not replacing her are you? But why me? Is it because I'm not that strong like everyone else! Is that it?"

"Riolu! Listen to me-"

"No! Not until this people are dead and rotting in hell!" Riolu then did a flash step leaving the others horrified before they heard her yelled something to them. "I won't stop until every single one of those people are dead and I'll start with the ones that got away earlier!"

"..." Everyone remanded quiet for a while to stunned to even move at all.

"Master Hand..." Someone called out to him, everyone then turned to see Fox lifting up his head a little bit to look at them.

"Fox!" All of them cried out before they ran to everyone to see if they're alive or not.

"Where are the others?" Peach asked Fox while she carefully lifted up his head.

"They... ran..." Fox said to her weakly then he pointed to the direction that the others had ran to. "All... of them... were scared... so they... ran for... it..."

"Fox! Hang on!" Young Link cried out realizing that Fox's life slipping away very quietly.

"It's to... bad that... I... couldn't... tell..."

"Fox don't go there's still so much you have to do!" Pichu also cried out to him while holding back tears.

"I'm... sorry..." Fox then let out a small sigh before his head fall to the side.

"Fox? FOX!" Peach cried out to him but she got no response from the commander. "Ah... AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh god, what do we do now?" Pichu asked before he broke down into tears.

"We find Riolu and take her down." Master Hand said to them while making some of them gasp in shock. "I no longer care if she is my daughter, she needs to be stop at all cost no matter what."

"Yes sir." All of them said at once, then a bright light came from above following by other sounds it too.

With those who ran from Riolu earlier...

Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Random continued to run as fast as they could go none stop without looking back from where they had came from to see if anyone was following them at all. "Where do we go?" Kirby asked them while he was trying to hold back some tears.

"Keep running until we reach the city!" Random yelled at them while she was making sure that they stayed together. "If we keep running then we'll make it to the city before the sun could rise!"

"But what about the others?" Pikachu asked her. "We just left the others to be killed by the hands of your sister!"

"I know that but they're strong they can hold on until we can get some help!"

"Wasn't there a way for us to go back and help them?" Jigglypuff asked.

"What can we do to help? We're no match for Riolu!" Kirby yelled at her.

"He's right!" Random also yelled. "I seen her fight with a sword and very strong with just one blade but if she takes out another one than we're screwed!"

"Doesn't she have a weak point?" Pikachu asked her.

But before Random could respond to them all of them came to a dead end to a cliff that just happens to be there for some odd reason. "What the hell? How long was this here?" Random asked while her eye twitched annoyed.

"We never notice it before." Jigglypuff said to her before all of them looked down to barely see the bottom. "How far do you guys think it goes?"

"How long the drop?" Pikachu asked before he picked a small rock that was right next to him. "Lets test it." He then let go of the rock before all of them carefully listen to hear the bottom.

"I don't..." Kirby said before they finally heard the rock hit the floor. "Holy crap, that is one long drop."

"Now we should be really careful." Random said to them before all of them began to back away from the edge of the cliff. "We should really keep going before she- oh shit."

The other three turned around before they all went pale after seeing a very bloody Riolu standing about 50-feet away from where they were at. "Oh shit..." All three of them said at once realizing they have no where to go now. "I found you..." Riolu said to them before she point her sword at the four of them. "I don't see it, why did he pick you guys?"

"Stay behind me you guys..." Random whispered to them before they did what they were told. "Riolu... where did all of that blood come from?"

"From the ones that tried to replace us."

"Did... did you killed them?"

"Yeah, if I didn't they would have tried to taken our place at home so I got rid of them, well, almost all of them."

"Oh goddess, Riolu, you have to stop. This is insane of what you're doing to this people right now."

"No it's not." Riolu let out a small laugh. "This is the only way for us to stay with Master Hand and Crazy... oh wait I just remembered something, Dad didn't want to replace you but only me wonder why?"

"This girl is insane." Pikachu whispered to Jigglypuff and Kirby.

"Yeah but why does she keep on saying we're replacing her?" Jigglypuff asked/ whispered them confused.

"I don't know but I'm more scared now because she just killed the more stronger people that was among us." Kirby whispered back to them now shaking in fear.

"All three of you have to remain calm." Random whispered to them. "I need to think of a way for us to get the hell of here."

"Oh, Random would you please hand over those children so I can dispose of them?" Riolu asked her while giving a small smile at the same time too.

"No, they're children for the love goddess." Random said to her.

"Well... that's to bad I really didn't want to use violence in this but you leave me no choice."

"What do-" Random didn't get the chance to finish what she was about to say because some how Riolu ended up next to them with her sword pointing at Random's right eye. "Holy-"

"Random!" Kirby yelled out before he and the other two quietly pushed her out of the way just barely missing that attack only leaving a small cut on her face.

"Shit!" Jigglypuff and Pikachu yelled at once.

"What the?" Riolu asked before she realized what had happen. "All of you have fast reflexes but not fast enough."

"Damn it!" Random yelled before she picked up all three smashers then, jumping back in time before Riolu's sword once again just barely misses Random's neck by two inches. "Shit at this rate-"

"You won't win!" Riolu yelled before she once again tried to cut Random's neck. "All of you will fall! Just like the others did too!"

"Please stop we beg of you!" Kirby said to her trying to put his hands together.

"We just want to go home nothing more!" Jigglypuff also said.

"Yeah that's all we want to do!" Pikachu said trying to hold back some tears.

"Sorry not going to happen." Riolu said to them still trying to land a hit on them but failed. "Besides, I found out that Master Hand is going to have another 'tournament' with you guys while me and Random are gone."

"How the hell do you know that?" Random asked her still backing up as she can trying to make sure she doesn't go to edge of the cliff. "The only way you could know something like that is by... you didn't? Riolu did you go into Master Hand's private computer without his promotion?"

"And what if I did?" Riolu asked while stopping to look at them. "It's not like he ever changes his password or anything. But it is easy to break in to a computer and laptop if you know what you're doing."

"What the hell? So do you know if we're going to be in the next tournament?" Pikachu asked her a bit eagerly.

"Pikachu!" Kirby and Jigglypuff snapped at him annoyed.

"What? I'm sorry if I want to know!"

"Oh if want to know then I'll give you guys a hint." Riolu said to them. "There will not be any comebacks and the rest will go on to the next level. Meaning you guys have to figure out who's going and who's not."

"How the hell does that help if you're about to kill us?" Kirby asked her a bit irradiate about her insanity already.

"Simple, no one would dare come back to mansion if they remember this hell this happening to all of you. And if I could kill you guys less than 3min it would make it even better."

"That's stupidity right there and also there's no way she can kill us in 3mins, it's just not possible to do." Pikachu whispered to Jigglypuff; who then nodded in agreement.

"I heard that fuzzball." Riolu said while making him jump in surprise too. "Also, I killed your friends in 3mins and 10secs so it's really simple to pull off."

"Holy shit are you serious?" Random asked her surprise. "That's a new record right there next to taking out twenty-five bandits in 5mins."

"Huh, that is so true right there."

'What are they talking about?' Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu asked inside their heads at once confused at Random and Riolu's conversation.

"Anyways, I can't wast any more time than I planned too. I need to get out of here and find the others, they just happen to survive for some reason." Riolu said.

"They're alive?_!_" All four of them yelled/ asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah, well, not for long though..."

"We got to go now!" Kirby yelled at them in a panic.

"Oh hell no you-" Riolu was cut off when a arrow came just barely leaving cut on her wrist. "F(beep)! Who the hell did that!_?_"

"I did!" Someone yelled from side.

All of them then turned to see Link standing there with his bow in hand. While Nana just leaded on a near by tree with blood still coming out of her right arm but not as much from earlier. "LINK! NANA!" All of them cried out in joy after seeing them still alive and some what will.

"We still have a battle to continued if you haven't forgotten!" Link yelled at Riolu before he took out his sword.

"No I haven't forgotten about our battle to the death." Riolu said to him before she pointed her sword at him. "Besides, I couldn't find him so it was a huge waste of time to even look for him."

"I see then should we continued?"

"Of course." They soon began to clashed swords once again in the battle to the death.

"Holy shit..." Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Random said at once seeing how strong both Link and Riolu were fighting.

"Please Link, you have to win." Kirby said out loud.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Link asked him annoyed.

"Nice Kirby." Jigglypuff said to the pink puffball in a sarcasm way.

"Way to go." Pikachu also said in a sarcasm way.

"Knock it off you two." Random said to them before she ran to where Nana was at. "Her wounds are deep so I can't do much to help her."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked her confused.

"I'm some what a healer in training, but it's good enough to stop the bleeding a little."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Because we were running from her." Random said before she pointed at Riolu; who was still fight Link in a even battle. "And also, if we stopped to heal someone then we would have been screwed. Now someone has to hold Nana down so she doesn't make me mess up." Pikachu carefully placed his paw (?) on Nana's right shoulder. Random then carefully placed her hands on Nana's left arm before she took a deep breath. 'Please let this work...' Random thought to herself before a small green light began to appear on the young pink Ice Climber's wounded arm slowly healing it at the same time too.

'This would be fun to watch.' The same man that had helped Roy earlier thought to himself while he sat on a tree branch before he took a sip of his... tea? And also was watching Link and Riolu fight to the death. 'Though she's not holding her sword right... but that's me so who cares.'

* * *

Random: Yup people I'm a healer in training.

Pit: Sweet.

Riolu: Review if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Riolu: Hey people.

Random: So were close to the end of this story.

Pit: Man that was fast.

Riolu: Not really, well maybe.

Random: It kinda did go fast.

Pit: See, anyways on with the story.

* * *

Psychos side story part 5

~ In the forest, three in the morning ~

Back to where we left off, Link and Riolu fought even more stronger than before not caring if they fall to their deaths do to a cliff that just happens to be there was right near them. "For some who wears a skirt, you really know how to fight." Riolu said to Link while insulting him at the same time.

"It's a tunic for the love of Nayru!" Link yelled at her pissed off. "And also you shouldn't say anything since you're, um, er, uh..."

"You can say shit man! I can dress better than you!" Truth to be told, Riolu's outfit was a little bit more better than Link (Link: Hey!) because her outfit was this, she wore a black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, black high-tops, and what made Riolu stand out little bit was that she was also wearing one of the akatsuki's cloak. (A/N: The zipper wasn't up so it was open) "And don't ask where I got this cloak because honestly it took me forever to get."

"You stole it!" Random yelled from where she was at. "And what made it worse was that all of those people were there too!"

"Oh shut up! We got out alive!" Riolu yelled back at her.

"Yeah, barely!"

"Just deal with it!"

"Whatever!" Random then went back to healing Nana while pissed off at Riolu now.

"Somethings are meant not to be known." Kirby said to Pikachu and Jigglypuff before both of them nodded in agreement.

"I will never understand those two." Link said to himself very confuse about Random and Riolu's braking. "Then again it's always like that with me and young or Bowser and Gonandorf so I guess I can understand them in a way."

"This is going no where." The man in the black cloak said before he took a small rock and through it at Riolu's head... hard. "There we go now, lets the fun began once again hehe."

"Oww!" Riolu yelled out in pain before she turned around to look at Link annoyed. "Did you just through a rock at me?"

"What, no." Link said to her confused.

"Liar!" Riolu yelled at him before she dashed at him pissed off. "I hate it when people to lie to me! I just hate it!"

"Shit!" Link quietly blocked her attack some what losing his balance.

"Now I got you!" But what the other three (plus the other guy that just happens to be there) saw next got them off guard, Link and Riolu some how stabbed each other in the side.

Both of them didn't realized what had happen until they fleet the pain then they pulled their swords out of each other letting blood spray all over the floor. 'Damn it...' Both Link and Riolu thought at once before they took a few steps back from each other.

"Finally! Let blood fly everywhere!" The man in the black cloak yelled out after seeing blood from both fighters while standing on a rock with lightning striking from behind. (A/N: Lightning part was so cliché)

Link, Random, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Riolu then looked at where the man was at before they gave him a very confused look. 'When was he there?' All of them asked/ thought to themselves.

"... he threw the rock at you first remember that." The man said to Riolu while he pointed at Link; who then looked shock after finding out that someone else knew about the rock.

"Oh right..." Riolu said before she looked back and glared at Link.

"Oh my god." Link said while he used his hand to cover his eyes in disbelieve.

"Well, I'm out." The man said before he flash-stepped and failed because his foot got caught on a tree branch and he fell headfirst to a rock. "OH GOD THAT HURTED LIKE A B..." he stopped the moment he looked some of the younger smashers. "You didn't see me fail, got that?" he asked them, who then nodded confused at this before he went behind a tree and finished what he was going to say earlier. "B(beep)!" then disappearing for good this time.

"That was weird." Pikachu said to Kirby and Jigglypuff before they nodded in agreement.

"Some thing well may remained a mystery." Random said before she went back to healing Nana's wounds.

"Shall we continued with our battle?" Riolu asked Link.

"Yeah lets." Link said before he got up from the floor.

"Good." Riolu quietly dashed at Link before he could fully stand up from the floor while ignoring the fetal wounds she got earlier.

"Holy shit!" Link manged to block Riolu's attack before her sword could reach his face. "That was foul play right there!"

"I don't give a f(beep) at all!"

"I really wished Marth or Roy here to help Link." Kirby said still watching both fight while some of Link and Riolu blood dripped everywhere on the ground.

As if someone heard Kirby's wish, Roy had dashed out of the forest with sword in hand and getting Riolu off guard. "I got you this time!" Roy yelled out.

"What the hell?_!_" Riolu yelled out but before she knew it, Roy had knocked her sword out of her hands. "Damn it!" she then jumped back but she soon realized the mistake that she did right there and on, Riolu over her shoulder to see that she was on the edge of the cliff. "F(beep)!"

"You won't get away!" Roy also yelled out before he through his sword away shocking everyone who was there at that moment.

What Roy did next was something that made everyone looked horrified, he had literally pushed Riolu and himself off of the cliff. "ROY!" Everyone cried out to the red head swordsman after seeing him do that.

"You... really are foolish boy." Riolu said to Roy before she give him a faint smile.

"I know." Roy said to her before he and Riolu fall down to the bottom of the cliff.

"Oh god/Arceus Roy!" Kirby and Jigglypuff cried out.

Then bright lights came from inside the forest before nine polices cars, three ambulances and one helicopter came out to where Link, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Kirby, and Random were at then all of them stopped quietly before Toads and Koopas ran out of the cars. "Are you guys alright?" One of the Toads asked them.

"Yeah but this girl and that man over there need medical help right away." Random said to Toad before she give him Nana.

"Hey I need a medic over here!" The Toad yelled at one of the paramedics before two rushed over to where he was at and then taking Nana to the ambulances to be tented of her wounds.

"Link go with them." Pikachu said to the Hero of time.

"Alright." Link said to him before he walked over to one of the ambulance while Random went over to another ambulance with Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"Random!" Someone called out to her.

"Huh?" Random asked before she turned around to see Master Hand and Crazy rushing over to where she was at. "Master Hand! Crazy!"

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Crazy yelled trying not to hug Random out of joy.

"We were scared half to death." Master Hand said to Random.

"I'm okay but..." Random said before she looked over her shoulder to see a few cops looking down at the cliff. "Roy... he gave up his life by pushing Riolu and himself off the cliff."

"Yeah but if wasn't for him we would have been dead by now." Pikachu also said while walked next to them.

"Still it shouldn't have ended this way." Jigglypuff said while she was trying to hold back tears but failed.

"I want Roy back!" Kirby cried letting his tears come out along side with Pikachu and Jigglypuff as they cried together.

"What I am going to tell the others?" Master hand asked himself out loud.

Crazy looked at Random; who was trying her best to convert the little ones while she let out some tears too. "But you guys are alive and that's what matters for us." Crazy said to them before he used his thumbed to rubbed on Random's back for convert. "And also, Roy would have wanted you guys to live too."

"Ma'am can you please come over to the ambulances so we can look at you cut that's on your face." A female paramedic said to Random.

"Sure." Random said to her before she walked over to the ambulances. "Are... they going to send people to... get the bodies? From down there?"

"Yes, they will have some people to go down there to retrieve the two bodies."

"Okay..."

"Hey! We need a rope over!" A Koopa yelled from the edge of the cliff.

"Huh?" Master Hand, Crazy, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Link, and Random asked at once before they saw a Toad run over to the other cops with a rope in his hands.

When the cop made it, he threw the rope over the edge then letting the others grab on the other end. "Ready, pull!" One Koopa yelled before they began to pull to the rope as if someone was pulling on the other end of the rope. "Almost there keep pulling man!"

"No way could it be..." Link said looking at police while they continued to pull on the rope.

"Oh goddess did he...?" Random asked getting her hope up.

Then, a hand appeared from the edge of the cliff before two officers went to help the person get up. All the smashers (that were there) eyes widen after seeing Roy pull himself up to the ledge and onto the dirt floor. "Holy crap..." Roy said before he fall onto his back tired from pulling himself up. "That was... a close one..."

"ROY!" Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff cried out to him in joy before ran over to him with tears in their eyes.

"Holy shit." Link said before walked over to where Roy was at too though the paramedic tried to stop him but failed.

"Damn..." Random said before over to Roy either out of joy or she was pissed off at him for doing that. "Roy, you ass hole why did you do that?"

"To save you guys..." Roy said to her before giving a very tired smile. "And honestly, I really didn't think I was going to live."

"But how did you live?" Pikachu asked him confused.

"Well..."

Another flash back...

It went back to the minute that Roy had pushed Riolu and himself off the cliff to their deaths. But not after a second the end of Roy's cape got onto a loss rock nearly chocking him. "ACK!" Roy then let go of Riolu to release the clip from that keep his cape from falling off before five seconds passed his head realizing what he did. "Crap!"

"Thank you..." Riolu said to him before she let go of Roy's arm letting him take her charm bracelet that only had a key on it.

"What...?" Roy asked confused before she disappeared into the darkness of the cliffs then hearing the sound of her hitting the floor violently. "Oh... god..."

End of flashback...

"She... she thanked you?" Jigglypuff asked Roy confused.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Roy said before Link started to help him to get to the ambulance. "Oh yeah, here Random." Roy then took out the charm bracelet giving it to Random. "Best you keep this..."

"A close friend of ours give it to her for a birthday present but for some reason she never got a another charm for this thing." Random told them before she looked at the key. "I don't know where he's at right now but I'm sure I'll see him again one day."

"Maybe she thought it didn't need more charms." Pikachu said to her.

"Maybe but she was really hard to understand and she only trusted me."

"That's really sad." Jigglypuff said to Random.

"Come on you guys, lets go." Master Hand said to them before all of them started walking to one of the polices cars. "They'll take us to the hospital to see the others. But some of them are in surgery to have their wounds fix so don't expect to see them right away."

"Okay." Pikachu and Kirby said at once before they got in a police car.

"Random also-" Master Hand then stop talking when he realized that Random wasn't there with them. "Random?"

"Brother, she's over there." Crazy said to him while pointing at the edge of the to see (?) Random looking down at the darkness. "What is she doing?"

"Who knows, hey! Random! Lets go!" Jigglypuff called out to her but was ignored instead.

Random then walked over to one Koopas before taking his flashlight. "Hey! What are you doing?" The officer asked annoyed but was also ignored.

"Wait... don't let her look down!" Master Hand yelled at the officers realizing what Random was about to do.

"Ma'am get back over here now!" A Toad yelled at Random while he ran to her at the same time. "Please don't-"

But by the time the Toad got there he saw that Random had turned on the flash light and was looking down at the cliff then she put her hand over her mouth trying to hold back vomit. "Oh goddess..." Random said before she accidentally dropped the flash-light then hearing hit the floor.

At the bottom the flash light flicker a bit before it stop letting the light point at Riolu's bloody body, her right arm under her stomach while the left arm (bone was sticking out) was above her head, left bent the wrong way, blood coming out of Riolu mouth, and her eyes were half way open too. "Damn..." The Toad said before he looked at Random; who looked like was about to pass out. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"N-not really..." Random said to him before she slowly started walking towards the others until her vision started to get blurry. "Oh goddess... please watch over her from now on..." then her head went dizzy before she fall to the floor while hearing people calling out to her, until her whole went completely black.

~ Smash City: Hospital, next morning ~

The hospital was very busy since a lot has happen in one night (coughRiolucough)

so there were many doctors who were working since late at night. "Well Mr. Hand, it looks like everyone is making a good recovery." A male doctor said to Master Hand while they walked/ flouted down the halls. "And your daughter, Random, is also making recovery. She only passed out from the shock after seeing her, um, friend like that."

"I see, well that's good to hear I guess." Master Hand said to the doctor. "Thank for all of your help doc."

"No problem, also some are able to leave by the after noon. And the others might have to stay for another week to make a full recovery."

"Alright and thank you again for your help."

"Sure now I must be on my way if would excused me." With that the male doctor lift Master Hand alone in the hallway before he went to Random's room.

In Random's room...

Random was setting up straight in bed while she was looking out the window trying to remember what had happen last night. "Man my head hurts a lot, I wonder what happen last night?" Random asked to herself out loud. "Oh wait, now I remember... Riolu."

"Oh good you're awake, how do you feel?" Master Hand asked her when he flouted into the room.

"Okay, but did I pass out?"

"Yeah you did, scared the crap out of us too."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay."

Then a female nurse walked into the looking a bit concern. "Um, the doctor told me to call you Master Hand and your daughter. Also we wanted me to bring you two to the others, he has news for everyone to hear." The nurse said to them.

"Okay." Random said to her before she got off of the bed and started walking to the door with Master Hand.

In the smashers room...

So all the smashers were put in one room since Master Hand was being a cheep baster since he didn't want to spend so much money for different rooms for everyone expect for Random fo some reason. But while they made their recovery, many people came and gone to either visiting or getting their autographs because they were big fans of the smashers until something very odd happen while Peach after signed a book for a little female Toad.

"There you go honey." Peach said to Toad giving back her book and pen.

"Thank so much Ms. Peach." The little Toad said before she went to Marth.

"Hello ma'am." A person in a black cloak with the hood up said to Peach while he walked up to her. "I'm sorry to bother you but can we get your autograph?"

"Sure, what do you want- wait 'we'?" Peach asked confused since she only saw one person standing there.

"Yes, my little friend here." The person then picked up a Pokemon off the floor while he hold a book and pen in his paws surprising Peach at the same time too. "Riolu, can you ask the lady for her autograph?"

"Can... can I get your autograph?" The Riolu asked Peach very shyly while holding out his book and pen to her.

"Of course." Peach said to the Pokemon before taking the book and pen from him then signing it. "What kind of animal is he?"

"He's a Pokemon like the ones you have in your tournament." The person said to her. "He's called a Riolu."

"A Pokemon? I never seen one like him before (Wait his name is Riolu? oh god) ..."

"Because his kin is very hard to find but I was lucky to have one like him."

"I see."

"When I evolve to a Lucario, I want to became a fighter like you guys." Riolu said to Peach and the other person.

"That's a very big dream right there." Peach said to him surprised at the same time again. "How about I talk to my boss about letting you join the next tournament?"

"Really? You do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Yeah! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright Riolu get two more autographs because we need to go soon." The person said to Riolu.

"Okay." Riolu said to him before taking back his book and pen back from Peach then jumping off the person's arms then running up to Mario.

"Better make sure he doesn't hurt anyone out of joy." The person said before he walked away from Peach towards to the little blue Pokemon.

Then Master Hand and Random walked in the room to see the fans getting autographs from the smashers. "I won't ask at all." Random said to Master Hand watching everyone getting/ or signing autographs.

* * *

Riolu: How the hell did you know that if you weren't even there?

Random: Pikachu told me.

Pit: Okay that makes since right there.

Riolu: But who was that person?

Random: I don't know.

Pit: We may never find out, oh well, review if you want people.


	6. Chapter 6

Riolu: I am so sorry my computer was being stupid for some reason.

Random: Then how were you able to up date the other stories?

Riolu: I was using someone's laptop for the time being.

Pit: That would explained a lot.

Random: In a way it does.

Pit: Anyway on with this story.

* * *

Psychos side story, Part 6

~ Smash City: Hospital, smashers' room ~

After some autographs all of the fans final lift happily before Master Hand closed the door. "What the hell was that about?" Master Hand asked everyone confused.

"They were fans of ours Master Hand." Peach said to him. "Though I meet this one Pokemon he was adorable."

"We all saw how you looked Peach." Mario said to her.

"That's true." Everyone else said at once.

"Um, may I have all of your attention now?" The Doctor asked everyone before all of them looked at the male doctor. "Thank you now I was about say before, I have either good or bad news for all of you."

"What do you mean it could be good or bad?" Link asked the doctor confused.

"Well, it could be good news for Master Hand, Crazy, and Random. While it could bad news for the rest of you but that's your decision."

"What the hell is the news?" Captain Falcon and Falco asked at once annoyed.

"Um, okay..." The doctor said before he gulped and took a few steps back too. "Uh Riolu... survived the fall..."

"..." Everyone in the room went completely quiet after hearing what the doctor said to them.

"..." The doctor and the nurse soon began to back away to the door before a cricket came out of no where and started to chirp at the same time.

"Doc, are you messing with us right now? Because if you are, that's not funny." Young Link said to the doctor; who began to sweat out of fear.

"Uh, I-I'm n-not lying, I s-swear." The doctor said to them. "Right now Riolu is in special care. I can take you there for all of you to see for yourself."

"I want to go see." Master Hand said to the doctor. "I want to see if my daughter really is alive."

"I'll go too." Random also said to the doctor. "I really do want to see if my best friend is alive too."

"We'll all go." All the smashers said at once before some got wheelchairs or crags.

"Me and Random well go ahead of you guys so meet us on the-"

"Third floor." The doctor said for Master Hand.

"Yeah, when all of you are ready." Master Hand said before he, Random, and the doctor walked out of the door while leaving the female nurse behind.

30min later...

~ Hospital, third floor ~

So they had to take two elevators since there was some what a lot of them and the fact that Riolu was on the third floor. "Now I must tell all of you." The nurse said to the smashers quietly. "Some of patients here are very fragile since some of their injuries are were fetal so they need to be quiet so they recover. So, no running, no hearing loud music, and no heavy objects either. Everyone got that?"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said to the nurse at once quietly while looking around the place at the same time too.

"Good, now come with me." The nurse then started walking down the halls while passing by some windows rooms with one or two patients in them.

"Hey, why are they in there?" Ness asked the nurse.

"Because these rooms are for those who are sensitive." The nurse said to them. "But they also there to keep bacteria out."

"Oh, that's kinda cool."

When they keep on walking they also notice some human size tanks through some windows while some people were inside of them. "What are those?" Popo asked the nurse still looking at the tank.

"Those are tanks for people." The nurse said to them. "We have them for those who can't lay down on a bed or what so ever. But further more it's to help the body from touching the ground while it's filled with water."

"Cool." The younger smashers said at once in awed.

"There they are." The nurse said to them while pointing at the doctor, Master Hand and Random; who for some reason looked shock.

"Master Hand, what are you looking at?" Pichu asked him trying to look through the window but failed since he was small.

"Um, Random help him." Master Hand said.

"Okay." Random said before she picked up Pichu then putting him on her shoulder letting him see through the window.

Everyone's mouths then dropped in shock after seeing the one person that they thought died, Riolu, but what shocked them even more was that she was in one of those tanks they saw while a breathing mask was over her mouth and noise. "Holy crap." A few smashers said at once in shock.

"Truth to be told." The doctor said getting there attention. "That fall should have killed her but it didn't for some reason."

Everyone looked back while some carefully looked at Riolu. 'How did she lived that fall with those wounds?' Some of the smashers asked to themselves.

"It shocked us knowing that she lived through that fall." The doctor continued speaking before he looked at his clipboard that he had in his hands. "Lets see here... Riolu broke right her arms, six ribs, broke her left leg, right leg ankle broken, she creaked her head open, one of the ribs hit her stomach, her left eye hit a rock, a broken neck and she nearly broke her back too."

"And she lived through all that?" Pikachu asked the doctor in shock.

"Oddly enough yes, she did but at the moment Riolu is in a coma."

"When would she wake up?" Falco asked.

"Most likely around the time when your other friend wakes up."

"Wait, other friend?"

"Yes, look behind you."

Everyone then looked behind them to see the one person they thought also died. "Fox...!" Some of them said at once before they walked in front of the window.

Indeed Fox was there while resting on a bed, his eyes were closed letting everyone know that he was a sleep while there was a blood bag with a nettle going into the commander's left arm. "But how?" Peach asked the doctor remember that Fox died (which sucked) in her arms. "He bleed to death, didn't he?"

"No, he only passed out." The Doctor said to her. "But we did had to work fast to close up his wounds though we lost him about two times but nothing more."

"Oh god... and here I thought was about to call Peppy and tell him about Fox, god that was a close one." Falco said to them before sighed in relief before he realized something. "Wait... doc did you say he was in a coma?"

"At the moment yes, yes he is."

"Now I have to tell Peppy about this."

"Oh god, Falco, you're screwed." DK said to him.

"Jeez, thanks for you support." Falco said sarcastically to DK.

"No problem." DK stupidly replied while making some them either face palm annoyed or sweat dropped at this. "What?"

"Ignoring him (DK: Hey!, Nurse: Shh!) can he be moved to our room?" Marth asked the Doctor.

"Until he wakes up." The doctor said to them. "But I also have to make sure his wounds don't get infected too, so it might be while."

"So time well tell then?" Roy asked the doctor.

"Yes, and time might also tell if it's his time to leave."

"To where?" All the younger smashers asked at once.

"Um, uh, er, dang..."

"To go back home." Falco said to them. "Yeah, that's it to be with others."

"Oh okay." Young Link said before looking back at the window. "Hey can we get him get well cards or something?"

"There's a gift shop down stairs." The doctor said to them. "First floor, close to the exit/ entrance."

"Okay, here guys." Master Hand said before giving them some money. (Smashers: Where did he get that?)

"Come on guys." Kirby said before all of them; excluding Master Hand and Random since they decide to stay there, started to walk to the elevator.

"So..." Random final said. "Will Riolu make it too?"

"Hard to say." The doctor said to her before looking back at the tank that Riolu was in. "She was very lucky to survived that fall but as of right now, she's fighting to stay alive."

"I see but what about her right eye?"

"I'm sorry to say this but she lost that eye for good."

"What?" Master Hand asked the doctor in shock. "Riolu... lost her eye for good?"

"Yes, the rock had stabbed right through it and ripped it right out. In other words we were force to remove the eye from getting infected."

"Damn..." Random said looking back at her knock out friend. 'Riolu, you're one insane girl.'

3 days later...

So must of the smashers got to leave that within three days while the others were told to stay for another day or two. "Man, it feels good to be out in the air again." Roy said since he was able to leave the hospital with Falco, Mewtwo, Pichu, Popo, Nana, Zelda, Link, Bowser, Mario, Peach, Luigi, Ganondorf, and Kirby. "It feels like years."

"You were only in the hospital for three days." Link said to Roy.

"Dude, don't kill it."

"Sorry."

"Well it is good to be out of the hospital." Zelda said to them. "Those beds weren't really comfortable at all."

"So true." Peach also said while she rubbed her back a little. "And now we can go back to the mansion and rest more over there."

"Than what we waiting for? Lets go." Luigi said before all of them started to walk to the mansion.

~ At the Smash mansion ~

All of them had made their way back to the mansion some of them fall to the floor since they were tired of walking already. "Finally we're here." Falco said to them before he sat on the floor since he was tired as hell. "I rather be setting here than walk all the way up to my room."

"You're lazy." Kirby said to him before he walked up to the front door. "Besides it be good to be in a bed than-"

Then without warning the doors literally busted wide open (while hitting the young star warrior at the same time too) to see it was none other than Slippy; who had tears in his eyes after seeing Falco. "FALCO!" Slippy cried out before he jumped on Falco; who looked surprised seeing Slippy there.

"Slippy!" Falco manged to yell before being jumped by the frog (not a pun) while trying no to yell out in pain. "Why are you here? And did you come alone?"

"We came to see you and Fox!" Slippy cried out hugging the jay to death.

"Who... else came...?" Then Krystal and Peppy walked in front of them, then they went into shock after seeing Slippy (literally) choking Falco to death.

"Slippy! Let go of him!" Peppy yelled him.

"What...?" Slippy asked confused before he looked at Falco; who looked some what pale already. "Oh my god!" Slippy then let go of the jay who then fall back onto the floor out cold. "Falco! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!"

"He just got out of the hospital and now he might go back again." Link said to Marth, who nodded in agreement.

"What an odd way to back." Marth said back to him while watching Slippy try to wake Falco but was failing horribly.

"Wait, who are you people?" Zelda asked them crossing her arms.

"We're Fox and Falco' friends and comrades." Krystal said to her.

"Yeah, we came here as soon we heard what had happen to them." Peppy also said to them while helping Slippy to wake up Falco.

"Oh well Fox is still..." Peach said before she trailed off then looking at Mario for help.

"Fox is still in a coma right now." Mario said to them finishing what Peach was about to say.

"We know that." Krystal said t them. "And that's why came, to see him and Falco."

"Yeah, we spent the whole day trying to find this place and the hospital." Peppy explained to them.

All of them were very surprised at this after hearing their statement. "Oww..." Falco said when he woke up. "What the hell happen?"

"Whoa he didn't need to go back to the hospital again." Link said to Marth.

"That's a shocker." Marth said back to him.

"Oh shut up nancy boy." Falco said back to Marth before getting up from the floor then looking at his other friends. "So when did you guys get here?"

"We got here yesterday but it was like 10 or 11 at night by the time we got here." Peppy explained to him.

"So we turn in for the night in the ship until the morning." Krystal also added. "Though, we had no idea how to get to the hospital so we decided to come here to see if one was at home."

"Then when the door opened a big bleach hand came and answered the door." Slippy said shuddering at the thought.

"Isn't Master Hand still at the hospital with Random?" Pichu asked the others.

"Yeah, he still is so my guess that it was Crazy who answered the door." Mario said to them before looking at the Star Fox members. "Did the hand seem really, really, really, insane when it opened the door?"

The three Star Fox members began to thought back if it did acted insane. "Hmm, the hand really did seem like it was on a sugar high or something." Peppy said.

"Then it was Crazy Hand that you people just meet." Link said to them.

"DID SOMEBODY CALL ME!" Crazy yelled out when he appeared in the middle of everyone surprising them at the same time too. "YAHOO! SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ARE BACK! NOW I WONT BE ALONE ANY MORE!"

"WE GET IT CRAZY JUST SHUT UP!" Marth, Link, Zelda, Pichu, Popo, Nana and Kirby yelled at the insane hand annoyed as hell while blocking their ears.

'This is just sad.' Krystal, Peppy, and Slippy thought at once before they sweat dropped.

"And we have to deal with him everyday." Nana said to them in a bored way.

"I feel bad for all of you." Peppy said to her. "Anyways, so can one of you guys show us the way to the hospital?"

"Um, how about we call a taxi to get you guys there." Marth said. "We're kinda tired right now from walking."

"Okay." Krystal said to him before all of them began to walk inside the mansion.

* * *

Riolu: Hmm, this chapter use to be longer but I had to cut it short.

Pit: Was that another reason why you took long?

Random: Oh yeah and also she had writers block too.

Riolu: Don't tell them that!

Pit: Too late.

Random: Review if you want people.


	7. Chapter 7

Riolu: Almost done with this story and I do apologized for the short delay.

Random: Work on your timing lady.

Pit: That or you can stop writing for ever.

Riolu: (Takes out a chainsaw from her back) Don't ever say that again Pit.

Random: (Takes chainsaw from author) Give me that, where did you get this?

Pit: Read people! (Runs away out of fear)

* * *

Part 7

~ Smash City: Hospital, in Fox's room ~

A nurse was in the room with a coma Fox since she was there to change the water bag because it was one of the many few rules that the hospital had for some reason. While not looking, the nurse didn't notice Fox slowly opening his eyes then he looked around his surroundings before looking at the nurse who still had her back turn to him.

"Excuse... nurse." Fox finally said to the nurse who jumped in surprise after hearing him talk. "Where... am I?"

"Oh my! You're finally awake!" The nurse cried out. "I'll go get the doctor." The nurse then ran out of the room living a some what confused Fox behind.

'What... just happen?' Fox asked, he then sat up straight before he banged around his up torus. "How did I get this?" Fox then turned his head and notice the window right there before he saw Riolu in another room in the human size tank with her eyes still close. "Who is that? And why does she look so familiar to me?"

What happen next surprise Fox very much, Riolu then slowly open her left eye looking right at the commander before she tried to say something to him but couldn't since she had the mask over her mouth. But Fox was able to figure out what she wanted to say by just waving a hand at her to say hey and give a small smile.

~ In Riolu's room ~

'I wonder... what happen to him?' Riolu asked inside her thoughts confused for a bit before her eye shot widow open when she felt extreme pain go through out her body before letting out a bloody murder scream. "_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_" Her heart monitor began to show her heart was going very quietly do to the pain that Riolu was going through at moment.

"What's going on_?!_" The doctor asked in a panic when he ran into the room seeing what's happening.

"We don't sir! She woke up and then she just started to scream after a few seconds!" One of the nurses yelled out also in a panic before going to the heart monitor then gasping in shock. "Her heart going to fast sir!"

"We need to stabilize her! Get as much as pain medications you can get!" The doctor yelled while going over to the tank then opening the top of it.

Back in Fox's room...

Fox was just horrified since he was watching Riolu go through so much pain quietly, Fox got up from his bed and began to walk to the door not caring about his own wounds at all. "I need to help them... in anyway I can." Fox said while grabbing his left side in pain still not caring at all. "Maybe there's some way I can... help her." he than manged to open the door to his room before he walked out and started walking to the door to Riolu's room.

Back inside the room, the doctor was trying his best to calm down Riolu but was failing badly at it sense she was screaming and moving too much. "It's no use! She's in to much pain for me to do anything!" The doctor said in a panic, then everyone heard the door open. "Finally! Did you get the-" the doctor stopped talking when he saw it was Fox who was standing by the door.

Fox then began to walk over to the tank that Riolu was in before he place his hand the glass. "Please listen to me." Fox said to Riolu that some how made her stop screaming before she looked at Fox still in pain. "Let me help you, give me some of the pain you are feeling right now."

"What are you doing? She can't do something like that!" The doctor said to Fox.

"Yes she can, I have a feeling she could do something like that." Fox said to the doctor not taking his eyes off the tank waiting for Riolu to do something.

'Does he really mean it?' Riolu asked himself before she slowly moved her hand to where Fox's hand was at. 'I would feel horrible about this later but he's serious about helping me.' just after she thought about that, her hand began to glow a light red color to Fox's hand. 'The pain, it's almost gone.'

'Does... she really feel... that much pain?' Fox asked himself when he started to feel all of the pain that Riolu had felt. 'Why doesn't she... do something about... this?'

Riolu then moved her hand away from the glass before she looked at Fox while feeling awful for what she had to do to him. "I- I'm s-sorry..." Riolu manged to say Fox with sorrowful eye before she finally passed out from the rest of the pain that she had left.

"Mr. McCloud, are you alright?" The doctor asked Fox while walking up to him carefully.

"Y-yeah, I- I'm fine..." Fox said trying not to twitch in pain. "I'll go b-back t-to bed." Fox then slowly began to walk back to his room still trying not to twitch in pain.

"Go with him." The doctor said to one of the nurse.

"Y-yes sir." The nurse said before she followed Fox to his room.

The doctor then looked back at the sleeping Riolu before he sighed. "You are a hand full Riolu." The doctor said before he walked out of the room. 'Well, looks like I'm calling her father about this.'

Back at the smash mansion...

While the rest of the Star Fox team waited for a taxi to come (which is taking forever) Master Hand was in his office trying to figure out how to contact some of the smashers families members to tell them what had happen to their love ones. "Okay I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." Master Hand said over and over again since he was freaking out on how to tell them. "Maybe I can have someone do this for me or I can keep this as a secret for while, yeah that will work but for how long though?"

"Just call them already damn it." Random said to him annoyed that he was taking about 30mins to figure out what to do.

"Easy for you to say, why don't you call them?"

"Because I'm not part of this so tough shit."

"You live in this mansion and you are my daughter."

"Some times I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?

"Use logic against me."

The phone then began to ring loudly before Master Hand went to go answer it. "Hello?" Master Hand asked before he was listening to the other person on the other side of the phone. "Is that so?... No I am happy it just... She did that to him? I never knew she could that... Alright I'll be over there soon. Thank you, have a good day." Master Hand then put the phone down before he looked at Random. "That was the hospital, Riolu woke up but she did something to Fox though."

"What did she do?" Random asked him confused.

"I don't know but they said something about her giving some of her pain to Fox."

"What the hell? She could do that?"

"You knew about?"

"Um yeah, I did but I thought she was joking."

"Well she's not and now Fox is in more pain."

"Should I go tell Falco right now?"

"No, just leave him for right now lets go to the hospital and see Riolu." With that, Master Hand snapped his fingers before both of them disappeared into thin air.

Just after a few seconds they left Falco walked in the room with Mario and Luigi close behind him. "Hey Master Hand." Falco said but then realized that the right hand was gone. "Oh shit, he's gone..."

"Lets hope Crazy doesn't find out about this." Mario said.

"Yeah." Luigi said before all three left the office hoping Master Hand would come back soon.

Back at the Hospital...

Master Hand and Random appeared in front of the Hospital with some smock covering around them. "-cough- I hate it when you do that -cough-" Random said to Master Hand trying to clear her throat from smoke.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Master Hand tells her before both of them went inside the hospital and then towards the front desk to see young male nurse sitting there behind the desk doing some paper work. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Doctor that is in charge of a female patient name Riolu."

"One moment sir." The male nurse said before taking out a clipboard then looking through the papers on it. "Ah yes, here he is let me just call him down Mr...?"

"It's Master Hand and my other daughter, Random"

"Alright, just wait for a few minutes." The nurse said before picking up the phone and then pressing a button then waiting for someone to answer. "Hello, doc? Riolu's father and her sister here... yes I'll tell them that right sir good day." The nurse then put the phone down before looking back at Master Hand. "The doctor is on his way down please have a sit while you're waiting... hey, where did your other daughter go?"

"She's right...?" Master Hand finally notice that Random had walked away from them while they weren't paying attention. "How do they do that?"

In Riolu and Fox's room...

After a small talk, the doctors and nurses had finally agreed to move Fox and Riolu into a normal hospital room since they didn't need to be in the special rooms like some of the other patients but they still needed time to recover from their wounds meanly Riolu; who for some god damn reason was trying to leave the hospital despite the doctors telling her she can't leave yet.

"I don't want to be here." Riolu tells Fox while trying to get out of the bed but failed horribly because the pain and fell back onto the bed. "Ow, it hurts to much..."

"If you want, I could take some of the pain away again." Fox tells Riolu.

"No, besides I feel horrible already from doing that to you."

"I'm was being kind on letting do that and kinda sucked seeing you scream like that."

"Truth to be told Fox, I don't really scream like that as much anymore."

"Really? Even with all that pain you feel everyday? That doesn't bother you?"

"It does, but I don't tell anyone about it since I don't want them to feel bad."

"So you just quiet the whole time? Isn't that hard for you to handle Riolu?"

"On must days it is but like I said, I just stay quiet about it." Riolu then grabbed her pillow before putting it under her legs to be a little bit more comfortable. "As much as I want to talk to someone about this like I'm doing right now Fox, I could never bring myself to do that."

"Because you don't want them to think they failed to help." Fox says.

"Yeah then I would feel horrible for making them feel like that."

There was a long silence between them after that before Random walked into the room with one of the male nurse close behind her. "Geez, I said I wont do it again just let it go." Random tells the nurse who had a bored look before walking away. "Man, make one wrong turn and I get in trouble for it." Random then looked at Fox and Riolu, who were both giving a confuse look. "Yeah, I don't want to talk about it."

"Where's Master Hand?" Riolu asked.

"Hell if I know, I just walked away from him when we were down at the front desk."

"That doesn't really smart to do." Fox told Random.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame her." Riolu tells Fox. "I do that all the time almost every hour-"

"Minute." Random corrected Riolu. "You do that every minute of the day."

"Yeah, not my fault."

Then Master Hand and the Doctor came into the room to see that Random was there before them. "See, I told you she would be here." The Doctor tells Master Hand.

"Hey, I thought she would be on the floor where those two were at." Master Hand says while pointing at Fox and Riolu who then gave an bored expression. "But other than that, I glad that you two are up even after that whole fiasco that happen a few days ago."

"What happen?" Riolu asked confused. "I don't remember anything from what whatever day it was... wait did you guys drag me to a bar again?"

"What? No, we didn't remember?" Random asked a bit concern before looking a Fox. "Fox? Tell us at least you remember what happened those few days ago?"

"I honestly don't remember what happen last night either." Fox tells them while rubbing the back of his head a little bit assumed. "Mind telling us what happen?"

Master Hand and Random looked at the male Doctor at the same time confused and concern. "It's most likely that both of them have amnesia." The doctor tells them walking over to Fox. "He lost a lot of blood so kinda make sense but we can't be really to sure." then he walked over to Riolu. "She fall and hit her head really hard on a rock so that also makes sense."

'What a freaking downer.' Fox and Riolu thought at the same time sweat dropping while watching the doctor walk back to Master Hand before a question popped up in Riolu's head.

"Hey doc." Riolu says getting everyone's attention. "When are you going to take this bandages off my right eye? I need to see so Random and I can go back traveling."

Everyone in the room went quiet after this since no one didn't know how to tell Riolu that she lost that eye for good. "Riolu, that's thing I needed to talk to you about." The Doctor says walking towards Riolu who seemed confused at the moment. "Since you don't remember many things, we're going to you tell what happen those few nights ago but you have to promise no to through a fit about it okay?"

"Um sure." Riolu answered now even more confused. "So what happened?"

"You were in a horrible accident last night along side with the other smashers as well but none of their injuries were as bad like yours."

'She went psycho shit on us.' Random thought to herself.

"Wait, I was in accident? What kind of accident?" Riolu asked getting a bit nervous.

"The kind of accident that put you in a coma for a few days with Fox too." Master Hand says.

"I was... in a coma?" Fox asked disbelieve. "But I don't remember anything! It's all fuzzy."

Just before the Doctor could continued, Falco and the rest if Star Fox team had walked in the room not knowing the conversion that the others were having. "Fox, thank goodness you're up." Falco says walking to some what young looking leader. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap that's one thing." Fox answered with a bored tone of voice. "Couldn't you have knock first at least? The Doc here was telling us what happen to her."

"Who?" Falco then he looked up ahead to see Riolu across from them before pure panic kicked in. "Holy f(beep)! It's the freaking psycho chick! Why the hell is she here?_!_"

If they were able to see many things, all of them could have seen a question mark appear above Riolu's head since she was obviously confused like Fox. "What are you talking about?" Riolu asked confused.

"Don't play so freaking innocent! You're the reason why Fox and my other friends were put in the hospital, you went psycho shit on us right after you came back to mansion!" Falco yelled at Riolu; who seemed to had a shock face. "What sucked even more was the fact it was night when you went psycho shit! We had to run for our lives since you had a freaking sword that you were using!"

"Wait, what are-"

"Bull shit to what you about to say murder! Who the hell is going to believe you know after this whole freaking crap?_!_ Because for one, no back at the mansion is going believe what you're going to tell them! Hell I'm still surprise you haven't been freaking arrest-"

SLAP!

Everyone then jolted in surprise after they saw Krystal slap Falco hard across the face, her hand still in mid air. "That's enough Falco." Krystal says moving her hand away. "There are no need for harsh words, what happen to everyone wasn't all her fault, a lot people loss their minds sooner or later and that doesn't make her any different those who do loss it understand?"

Falco just rubbed the side of his face looking at Krystal before looking away. "Yeah." Falco mumbled.

"..." The Doctor didn't say anything before he looked over to Riolu; who got out of the bed despite both of her legs hurting like freaking hell. "Riolu, what are you doing? You're injuries to your left leg and right ankle haven't heal yet."

"I don't give a flying shit." Riolu says trying her best not cry from the pain or fall to the floor at them same while slowly walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Master Hand asked.

"Where else? I'm going to the police and have them arrest me for attempted murder."

"But they already know that you went psychotic so you can't be charge for anything." Random explained to Riolu.

"Screw that, I'll just say that I knew what I was doing and didn't give a flying shit at all." Riolu tells them before opening the door and then walking out into the hallway.

"Oh for the love." Master Hand says before following Riolu into the hallway with the Doctor close behind them.

Random just looked back at the others who had a confused look since she bother to follow the others and just stayed behind. "Yeah, sorry about that." Random tells them. "Things are going to get more completed from on out so don't mind us."

"I guess that would be true." Fox says before he looked at Falco. "You need go apologized to Riolu."

"What why?" Falco asked Fox confused.

"Because what you said was out of line." Peppy explains crossing his arms.

"It was also kinda of rude too." Slippy added.

"There was also the fact that you said that while her father was here too." Krystal also added.

"Okay fine I'll go but I wont enjoy it." Falco tells them before walking out of the room.

"This is going to be a long day." Random says in a bored tone of voice.

"Oh yeah." The other four says at once also in a bored tone of voice too.

In the hallway Falco was trying his best to find Master Hand, the Doctor, and Riolu but wasn't having much luck at all since the Hospital was pretty big. "Damn it, I'll never find them in this god for shaken hospital." Falco tells himself wondering down a hallway. "Can't something good happen to me for once?" Weird for him to say that, when Falco turned to the next hallway he saw Riolu sitting down on a bench while looking up at the ceiling. "Huh, I good lucky right now." With that said, Falco made his way towards Riolu before stopping a few feet away from her. "Hey."

Riolu then turned her head to Falco then giving a small smiling. "Hi." Riolu says before scooting over a bit then patting the seat to let Falco sit down next to her. "You should sit down if your going to say something."

"Um, okay." Falco says before sitting down next to her then sighing. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier back in your room that was way out of line."

"It's fine, I mean I had it coming but it did hurt knowing that people wont forgive me so easily after this whole mess." Riolu tells him before sighing. "Doc says I can't leave the Hospital for a while, hell he's surprise that I could even walk still."

"But you were limping." Falco tells her. "And you looked ready to cry too."

"Yeah but I don't give a flying shit though." Riolu shot back then looking up at the ceiling. "Once these bandages are off Random and I are out of here and back on the road traveling again."

"How is that going to work for you?" Falco asked her.

"What do you mean?" Riolu asked confused once again.

"The fact that you only have one eye...?" Falco asked Riolu; who then made a very shock look after hearing. "They never told you yet, did they?"

"No... they never told me that." Riolu tells him paling a hand on her left face touching the bandages lightly trying to fight back tears. "Is it... really gone? Forever?" she asked Falco while her voice crack holding back a sob.

"Sorry kid, they really did try to save your eye though but there wasn't much they could do." Falco says slowly walking back. "I'll find a nurse and tell them that you're here, I'll be back." With that said Falco turned around and then quietly walked away from her. 'Poor kid, wonder how she's going to keep on going with only one eye?'

Once Falco was far enough Riolu let the tears run down her face realizing that she was now bland from one eye and it would also cause some problems for everyone. "How can I fight with only one eye to see from left to right?" Riolu asked out loud wiping the tears away. "There has to a way for me to see again from my other eye but how?" Placing both her hand on face, Riolu went into deep thought trying to figure out how to see from the other eye again.

* * *

Riolu: One or two more chapters people and then I am done.

Random: About time this took way to long.

Roy: In a way it did.

Riolu: Shut up.

Random: Hey it's the truth lady.

Roy: Review if you want people.


	8. Chapter 8

Riolu: Last chapter people this one is a long one.

Random: About time that took way too long.

Pit: Yeah it kinda did.

Riolu: Oh shut up.

Random: Hey, you know it's true.

Pit: On with the story people.

* * *

Chapter 8

~ Somewhere else in the universe ~

Walking around the streets in his human form Master Hand had decide to look around the cites in different worlds hoping to find something that could help Riolu with her lost eye. 'This is going no where I'll never find anything that could help Riolu with eye problem.' Master Hand thought to himself after walking out of auto shop with no progress. 'It's not like I'm going to find someone that could solve my problem just like that.' Sighing in annoyance Master Hand began to think if he should return home before he saw many people gather around one area.

"What are those people looking at?" Master Hand asked out loud then he made his way to where the crowd had gathered before he realized that it was a a table filled with many gadgets and deadly weapons.

"Oh my look at the one." Someone says pointing to what look like a gun. "That's really interesting."

"Hey look at that." Another person says point to what look like a cyborg eye aka a bionic eye with a metal face plat. "That is freaking cool right there."

'That's it.' Master Hand thought to himself after seeing the bionic eye before he looked up to see two two teens behind the table waiting for someone to buy somethings off them. "How much for the bionic eye young man?"

Both teens looked at Master Hand in surprise before one of them spoke. "It's five-hundred." One of them tells Master Hand.

"I'll take it." Master Hand says taking out money from his wallet and then giving it to the young teen before a question popped up in his head. "Hey, why are you two selling this things? It looks viable."

"We need the money to pay off some Hospital bills right now so we have to sell some of our stuff to get the money." One of them explained before looking at the teen next to him. "He was in a bad accident a while back and lost his arm too."

"Yeah but it's not so bad." The other teen tells Master Hand. "I'm going to get a bionic arm soon but for right now we need to earn the money to pay it off."

"In a way young man we can relate, one of my daughters was also in a accident not so long ago and it cost her left eye." Master Hand tells both teens before picking a shotgun with 'Grave Digger' written on the side. "How much for this one?"

"Nine-hundred." The first teen answers some what sad.

"Here." Master Hand says giving them the money before placing the gun in his coat pocket. "Have a good day." With that said Master Hand began to walk away from the table and both teens.

Once Master Hand was far enough from both the second teen began to sniff a little bit out of sadness after that. "I'm going to miss that gun." The second teen tells the first teen who the batted his friend's back trying comfort him.

"I'll miss that eye." The first teen admitted. "That was the only bionic eye we ever made."

~ Smash City: Hospital, Fox's and Riolu's room ~

Fox just watched Riolu cry in sorrow after he also learned what had happen to her left eye and felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help. "Riolu, I'm sure we can figure something out so please stop crying over it." Fox tells Riolu in a comforting voice. "Sure things might be different but it doesn't mean it would be bad changes."

"How? I'm freaking bland from one eye now!" Riolu cried out not bothering to look up. "This is horrible! I need to see so I can fight in battle and help other people too! How can I do that now with only one eye!_?_"

"I don't know we'll figure out something just calm down." Fox says noticing that Riolu's heart was going to fast as the EKG is showing. "This isn't good for you so calm down."

Taking deep breaths Riolu had calmed herself down but still had tears running down her face before finally looking up at Fox. "I know but what the hell am I going to do now? Fighting is going to get more complicated now." Riolu says wiping the tears away before looking back down at her bed. "There is also the fact that I wont be able to do many things on my own from now either."

"Hey Riolu look at me." Fox says in a almost fatherly way before Riolu looked up at him once again. "True things will change but it's going to be good changes in a way so try to point out the positive things about this."

It took Riolu about a minute before she gave a small smile. "I guess I can finally learn how to fight with one eye only now."

"See that's something positive... I think."

Just before any of them could say something else, Master Hand (still in his human form) had slammed the door opened causing both Fox and Riolu to jump in surprise. "Riolu! I found the salutation to your eye!" Master Hand yelled in excitement he then walked over to Riolu before he held out a box in front of her. "Here, open this."

"What's in it?" Riolu asked him a bit concern while taking the box from him.

"Just open, I think you might like it."

Looking at the box for a moment, Riolu slightly gulped a bit before she removed the led then she gasped loudly in shock/ disbelieve/ surprise after she saw what was in the box. "Holy. Shit. What. The. Hell. Is. This?" Riolu asked Master Hand before she took out a metal face plat from the box to show them. "Dude, this better not be some way to make fun of me or so help I'll find a way to kill you."

"Dear god, you're freaking hopeless sometimes." Master Hand says shaking his head a bit. "The reason I got you that is because you need it for your surgery in two days."

"..." Riolu didn't say anything after that she looked a Fox and then back the metal plat in her hands before finally looking back at Master Hand. "Is this a sick joke? Cause if it is then I'll kill you."

"Um, Riolu, you failing to get the point." Fox tells her. "Master Hand got you that so you don't have to hide your left face anymore, am I right?"

"Almost but there's something else that goes with that." Master Hand tells them before he took out yet another box but this one seemed a bit smaller that the first one he gave her. "Here, this is what I'm talking about."

Taking the other box from Master Hand, Riolu looked at it for a moment before she removed the led then she made a very, very, very, very shock expression after she saw what was inside the box. "Holy flying shit... this is unbelievable." Riolu says before she took out the bionic eye out from the box holding carefully in her hand. "Is this a bionic eye? Where did you get one Master Hand?"

"Well I started looking around worlds to see (Fox and Riolu: Now we can see his eyes) if there was anything that could help you before you go back traveling with Random and I ended finding one in some world where these two teens were selling it." Master Hand explained to her.

"That's very thoughtful of you... wait, two teens were selling those?" Fox asked Master Hand confused. "Why?"

"They told me that they needed the money to pay off some bills or something like that."

"Really? That's kinda sad when you think about it, I mean selling something that cool is just plan sad."

Not bothering to listen to them, Riolu kept on looking at the bionic eye in awe since she never seen (no pun intend) or let alone ever held one before so she was taking every moment looking over it. 'This is best day ever, of all time.' Riolu thought to herself in glee before she realized something. "Wait, I have to get surgery to get this inside of my head?" Riolu asked Master Hand.

Both Fox and Master Hand stop their conversion to look at Riolu for a moment before Master Hand spoke. "Yeah, that's how it's but there is going to be a little problem with the surgery that you should know right now." Master Hand tells her.

But before he could say anything else Random had ran into the room then going up to Riolu. "Dude! I heard that you have to get surgery for something cool! Is that true?_!_" Random asked Riolu before she saw what Riolu was holding in her hand. "What's that?"

"It's a bionic eye and a face plat too." Riolu answers then showing both objects in front of Random in glee. "I'm getting a bionic eye lady! Best day ever!"

"Dude! You are so freaking lucky!" Random yelled out in glee too. "Hey if you have anymore luck, then maybe you could do some up grades to it to make it even more epic."

"Hmm, I never thought of that it sounds like a great idea! Master Hand can I do that?" Riolu asked but she then notice that Master Hand wasn't in the room anymore. "Hey, where did he go?"

Outside of the room, Master Hand was talking to the doctor about the surgery he was going to pro-form for Riolu. "I didn't had the soul to tell her." Master Hand tells the doctor while smacking his head against the wall. "Oh god, I'm a horrible father to her and Random."

"If you want Master Hand, I could tell her myself." Doc says while pointing at the door. "Besides, it happens all the time so it's really not that knew to us to do."

"Yeah but it's going to scare her like hell the minute she finds out."

"Find out about what?" Random asked them appearing out of no where making both Master Hand and the Doctor to jump in surprise.

"Holy shit how the hell do you two do that?" Master Hand asked Random trying to calm down a bit before he sighed. "It's about the surgery Riolu is about to take in two days."

"Okay what about it?" Random asked confused.

"Um, well you see my dear child." The Doctor began while slowly backing up a bit. "We have to do something and it might scare the living day light out of Riolu of what we have to do."

"Just get to the point already." Random tells the Doctor sightly annoyed.

"She has to be awake during the surgery." Master Hand and the Doctor say at once.

"What?" All three of them then turned around to see Riolu; in a wheelchair, right there looking horrified. "I have to be awake for the surgery?_!_ What the hell, why?_!_"

"We have to make sure that the eye is working properly and we need you to tell us if you can see." The Doctor explained to her while trying to stay calm. "Look, we're going to make you go numb for the operation so you wont feel a thing."

"That still doesn't change shit knowing that I have to be freaking awake for the god damn mother freaking surgery!" Riolu snapped back at them.

"Riolu, calm down it's not that bad." Random tells her.

"Easy for you to say, at least you're not getting surgery and have to be awake for that."

"... never mind, point taken."

"Riolu, listen to me." Master Hand says. "It's either get the surgery and see from both eyes or be blind from one eye for the rest of your life, so what's it going be?"

Riolu looked at Master Hand with her good eye for a moment before she turned around and left down the hallway not bothering to look back. "Nice going Master Hand, you just made her leave again." Random says in a bored tone of voice.

"Does that means she doesn't want the surgery?" The Doctor asked them confused.

"I don't know just give us two hours and we can give you an answer." Master Hand tells the Doctor before he looked at Random. "Go look for Riolu right now and tell her that she needs to give us an answer in two hours."

"Um, okay." Random says before she began to walk away from them while think of where to look. 'Now if I were Riolu, where would I go?' Just then Link came by limping in pain. "Hey Link, what's wrong with you?"

"You tell me, I walking down the hallway on my to see Fox and then out of no where Riolu comes by and runs over my foot with the wheelchair she's in." Link explains. "She didn't say sorry or even stopped to look what happened."

'Oh great.' Random thought before she shook her head a bit. "Which way did she go?"

"That way." Link tells her pointing down the hall. "If you see tell that I'm kinda pissed at her for running over my foot."

"Well do." With that said, Random began to walk down the hall looking through at every door she walked by to see if Riolu was in any of the rooms but failed to find her. "This place just had to huge too, man I hate this hospital sometimes."

In another part of the hospital, Roy was walking around the halls lost out since he made a wrong turn and is now horribly much. "One wrong turn and now I am freaking lost as heck, great." Roy muttered annoyed, after making another turn Roy stopped dead at his tracks when he saw Riolu at one of the phones, talking to who ever was on the other side with her back turned to him. 'I thought she was in her room.'

"I'm scared Michael, what if something goes wrong?" Riolu asked the person name Michael. "I don't want anything to change."

"I thought you were trying to change?" A male voice asked Riolu that Roy some how heard from where he was standing at. "Change was something that you wanted, wasn't it?"

"It is but not like this though." Riolu told Michael.

"Yeah that's a mean way to change." Michael comment. "But isn't there something good about it?"

"I thought there was but then I found out about the part of being awake."

"Aww that's not fair, those people are mean if they have to do that to you."

"They're not mean it just they want to make sure that the eye is working or not so I can tell them."

"That does make a little scene to me but that's still very mean to do though, do they even have promotion to do that?"

"Yeah from my father and a few other people who are higher up."

"Then those people are very meaner than Tex or Church."

"Nah, they know how to deal with this kind shit."

"So true, that reminds Griff was in a accident the other day."

'Who the hell is Griff? And what kind of name is that?' Roy thought to himself confused as hell.

"What?! Is he alright? What happened?" Riolu asked panic in her voice.

"It wasn't my fault, Tucker did it." Michael tells her in a some what childish voice. "And I'm telling the truth he made Sheila run over him because he wasn't being nice to her."

'That... didn't even make sense right there.' Roy thought even more confuse.

"... tell Tucker this, when I see him again he is going to die." Riolu told Michael her voice sounding more pissed off now.

"See don't you feel better now?" Michael asked her in a cheerful way. "So don't be afraid just think about what you're going to do Tucker when you see him again."

"Yeah I guess that could work thanks Michael, you always knew how to make me smile in odd ways."

"And that's all I want you to do, is to smile and tell people your problems once in a while."

"Alright, thanks Michael, I have to go now I'll see you soon."

"Okay Ri, see you soon." With that said, Riolu hung up the phone she sighed a bit then turning around failing to notice Roy; who had felled the minute he saw Riolu hanging up the phone, before she began to roll back to her room.

"Well I better give them an answer." Riolu says as she rolled by where Roy was hiding. "I hope they're not mad at me for leaving them like that earlier."

'What happen earlier?' Roy asked himself still confuse before he shock his head a little then looking down at the floor. 'I shouldn't talk about this with anyone else or Riolu will most likely have my freaking head on a stick.' Shuddering at the thought Roy then began to follow in hopes of finding someone else that he knows in the god for shaken hospital.

In matter of a few minutes both Roy and Riolu had made it back to the room where Fox was at with Link standing close by. "Oh hey Roy, Riolu where did you two go?" Fox asked them.

"I just go here." Roy lied then looking at Riolu forcing a smile. "What about you? Did the Doctor say it was OK for you to be wondering around the halls in your condition?"

"No, I just left because I was mad at Master Hand and the Doc." Riolu tells all three of them shrugging.

"Really? Why?" Fox asked.

"I just found out that I have to be awake for the surgery."

"What?" Link asked in shock.

"That doesn't seem fair." Roy added.

"Eh I thought that at first too but then I went to talk to a friend and he said I shouldn't be afraid of something so little." Riolu told them. "And he kinda made me smile a bit too since he is the only one who knows how to do that.

"Well what a nice guy maybe we could meet him one day." Fox says grinning a bit.

"Ahahaha, not going to happen." Riolu tells him in a dead serious tone of voice. "Besides I don't think Master Hand would like him at all."

"Why not?" Link asked now confuse.

Just before Riolu could answer them Random came in the room then smacking Riolu on the back of the head hard. "Where the hell were you? Everyone in this freaking hospital was looking for you because you left with out warning." Random scolded Riolu.

"Ow, you didn't need to hit me on the back of my head." Riolu complained rubbing the back of her head lightly. "That really hurt."

"Good, know Master Hand wanted me to tell you that you need to give him an answer if you're going to take the surgery or not? You have two hours to answer it." Random tells her.

"Alright tell him this, I'm all out good for the surgery."

Right after Riolu said that, the room went dead silent not even the sounds out side of the room could stay silent as that for long. The other four looked at one another confuse wondering if they heard right and nothing was in their ears or something. Rising an eye brow Riolu wanted to know why they went quit all of a sudden after she told them her answer.

"Riolu, are you high?" Fox asked finally breaking the silence in the room after a few moments.

"No I am not freaking high." Riolu tells him annoyed. "Is it so wrong for me to change my mind?" Roy was about to answer her but was cut off. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"Are you sure though?" Random asked Riolu. "You got two hours to make the right decision."

"No, no, no I made my final decision and I'm going for the surgery."

"Well okay, if you say so."

"Does that mean you're not scared any more?" Link asked Riolu.

"Oh god no, I'm still freaking out about it." Riolu told him shivering about the thought. "Just thinking about it scares the living day out of me."

"But in the end, it will be worth it." Roy tells her.

"I sure hope so because if it wasn't then I'm going to be pissed off like hell."

Just then Master Hand and the Doctor walked in the room relief to see Riolu in the room before Master Hand spoke up. "Riolu, where were you? Almost half of this Hospital was looking for you before we came here." Master Hand tells her.

Rising her eye brow again Riolu looked at him with her good eye with suspension. "Did you? Did you really look for me all over this hospital? Or did you had Random here look for me while you were talking to the Doctor?" Riolu asked him.

This got Master Hand to stay quit after that before the Doctor decide to cut in trying to change the subjected. "Okay Riolu, I'm sorry we couldn't tell you earlier about the surgery it just that we didn't know how you would react so decide to stay quit about it until later on in the day but didn't go as planned." The Doctor explained while sweat dropping at this before sighing. "Look the point is we need an answer-"

"She's going for it." Roy, Link, Fox, and Random all say at once.

"Now we're going to- wait what?" The Doctor and Master Hand asked at once before the looked at Riolu with a surprise look on their faces.

Now giving a bored look Riolu just looked at Random. "Can't a insane chick change her mind once in a while? Come that's not to much to ask for?" Riolu asked Random.

"Is too much to ask for you not to gone insane and kill people the spot?" Random shot back.

"Touche."

Snapping out of their thoughts both Master Hand and Doc looked at each other before they looked at each other and then back at Riolu. "Well Riolu, I'll be honest here." Master Hand finally said to her. "Never thought this day would come when you suddenly change your mind about something so..."

"Insane?" Fox offered.

"Insane, as something like this but it's you decision and I wont stop you-" Master Hand was cut off right there because Riolu didn't want to hear the rest of it.

"Please don't start with that father-daughter speech Master Hand because that's really weird." Riolu tells him.

"Yeah, it really doesn't sound great to hear it from a person that took us in and then suddenly making a really bad father speech out of no where." Random also added.

"Okay fine I wont a speech." Master Hand tells them before looking back at the Doctor. "The surgery will go on as planned so we're good."

"Good, now I'll go call the sergeant and tell him the surgery is a go." The Doctor told them then he walked out of the room before he walked right back in. "Oh I almost forgot, Fox, Riolu, both of you can go home today but Riolu you-" As soon the Doctor said those five words both Fox and Riolu immediate ran out of the room ignoring some stars for the other people who worked in the Hospital only continued down the hall towards the front leaving behind the others to wonder somethings about them. "Why is that ever time I say those four or five words they tended to run off before I get the chance to finish? I can't be the only one to notice this."

"Riolu makes scene to do something like that but Fox? That's new coming from him." Link said to Roy.

"There are just some things that are left unsolved about everyone we know and Fox just happens to be one of them." Roy pointed out.

"How far do you think they'll get?" Random asked them.

All of them then went to the window to see Fox and Riolu run into a portal before it closed behind them. "All the way to the mansion apparently." Master Hand answered then sweat dropping before looking at the male Doctor. "We'll be back in two days for the surgery."

"Alright, but remind Riolu because she always forget the most important things." The Doctor said before walking put of the room with the others close behind him then turning to Master Hand. "I need you to sign some papers while you're still, it's for the surgery."

"Okay, Random take these two home and I'll be back in about an hour." Master Hand explained to her before he left.

"Alright you two lets go home." Random said opening a portal then Link and Roy walked in, taking one last glance around the hallway Random sighed before she walked in the portal closing behind her.

Next day, Smash Mansion: Living room...

All the smashers were in the living room doing whatever the hell they felt like doing some of them were even talking Random, who was trying her best to keep up with everybody. "So you and Riolu are going to leave soon?" Peach asked Random.

"Yup, at least three or four days after the surgery then we're off once again going through worlds." Random said to her before she sighed. "But I can't believe that the tournament is almost over for you guys though."

"We know." Zelda said. "Though it was a wonderful time being here with everyone else."

"But even though there was no winner, it was still fun." Samus also said.

"I wonder if Master Hand is going hold another tournament." Nana said to them.

"If he does then lets hope all of us will get to be here." Peach also said to them.

"It would be a good time." Random said. "But if there was to be another tournament maybe me and Riolu wouldn't be here to see it."

"Don't say something like that." Samus said to her. "Even if you two wont be here, at least send letters to us where ever you two are at."

"Hmm, true I'll do that."

"Alright." Nana said. "Hey Random."

"Yes?"

"Where's Riolu?"

This question was heard from some of the others smash before they stopped what they were doing and looked around the room for a moment realizing that Riolu wasn't there... again. "Maybe she went to go get some fresh air." Link suggested. "I mean, might as well since she's getting surgery in two days."

"That's true." Fox says agreeing with Link. "Somethings might change after that."

"No." Random tells them. "Riolu isn't outside, she's at another world right now visiting some people."

"How do you know that?" Roy asked her confused.

"We're friends, so I know her pretty will to know where she's at right now." Random explains to them. "And I also if you haven't notice, Riolu is scared right now."

"Wait, Riolu is scared of the implantation? Why?" Falco asked confused and surprise.

"I would be too if it was going to be on my face." Samus says getting into their conversation. "Hell I would leave and go to another place if I got the chance like Riolu does too."

"Somewhere that I could go and be happy for a short moment." Pichu added.

"While being surround by some friends." Mewtwo also added.

"Before coming back for the surgery." Mario finally added.

Slightly chuckling, Random looked out the window smiling a bit. "I think I know where she went, but I'm going to let her have this time to be with him for a while." Random tells the others.

'Him?' Everyone thought confused for a moment.

~ ?, ? ~

Like all of the smashers were saying, Riolu had indeed gone to another world to spend time with one person and one person only for one whole day not really caring about anything else at the moment. That one person wore blue armor, had messy blonde hair, prefect blue eye and was light skinned. He and Riolu sat on the edge of cliff both looking up at the clear blue sky only seeing a cloud or two.

"The surgery is in two days Michael." Riolu told the man that was holding her in his arms close to him. "I'm scared, no, that's not the right word, I'm terrified."

Michael pulled Riolu closer to him making her look up at him. "Don't be scared, I'll be here once the surgery is done and then we could be together for the next few days while you're recovering." He then genitally placed his hand on her bandages. "I wouldn't really care how you look like, you're still going to be a nice girl to around with even do though you did play that mean treat on everyone a long time ago."

"I really didn't mean to do that to you guys but I had to think of a way to make all of you stop fighting." Riolu told him then lending her head against his chest but didn't really care about the armor that was in the way. "But I did say sorry about that later remember? Because I felt bad."

"Yes, I do remember, that Sargent guy really got mad." Michael said laughing to himself before wrapped his arms around Riolu's waist while making her jump out of surprise only he laughed a bit more. "I really like how you react to something so small like this."

"T-that's not funny Michael, you know that." Riolu told him trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. "Besides, you know I don't really like being hugged... a lot."

"Not true, you let me hug you and no one else because you love me." Michael shot back making her blush even more. "Aww, you're blushing."

"Shut up." Riolu said trying to calm down her heart now blushing red as a tomato while trying to using her hands to cover her face but winced in pain after she touched the left side. "Ow."

Quietly grabbing her hand, Michael looked at her with concerned eyes. "Please don't do that, it's only going to hurt more for you." Michael told her in a concerned tone of voice before pulling her closer to him. "I don't want you to get hurt even more."

"I'll be okay Michael, really, so don't worry about it." Riolu said before she wrapped her arms around his neck then locking eyes with him. "The one thing I hate the most, is making people feel bad or sad about something I did wrong and that they can't do nothing about it so please don't be sad, 'Kay?"

"Okay." Michael answered her before he kissed the top of her forehead then looking back at her. "We should go back now, everyone's most likely wondering where you're at right now."

"No, they're probably wondering what, we're doing right now... and I'm guessing that for Tucker right now stupid privet." Riolu said.

Both of them got up from the ground then they looked down at the box canyon before Michael let Riolu get on his back while he climbed down the cliff carefully looking down at each step he took. Riolu just smiled to herself as she watched Michael climbing down with her so carefully to make sure that she doesn't injured any more... it was adorable as she put it. Once they were at the bottom Riolu unlatched herself from Michael's back before both of them began to walk back to what looked like a base.

'I'm happy that I meet him and no one else.' Riolu thought to herself a small smile soon came up before she looked up at Michael before she grabbed his hand. "Thanks for being there for me Michael, I love you."

Michael couldn't help but smiled before he looked at Riolu still smiling. "And I still love you the most Ri." Michael told her.

Riolu couldn't help but laugh as they walked in the base, as soon they walked in the kitchen the released hands once they saw some other people. In their thoughts both of them knew it was going to be a long day.

...

Two days later, Riolu was once again back at the Hospital sitting on a bed waiting nervously for the Doctor to come in the room. While she was waiting, Master Hand and Random sat near by also waiting but they were more calmer than Riolu in many ways that can't be explained. Trying to think of something to calm her friend down, Random decided to start one topic that she knew would work.

"Is there anything that you want after the surgery?" Random asked Riolu.

"Um.." Riolu then began thinking of a whole lot of things but she really couldn't think of one thing to pick. "I don't know, there's a whole lot of things I want but I just don't know what."

"Take your time, it might be a while but it will come to you." Master Hand told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure what ever it is, we can get it." Random added.

"Maybe." Riolu mutter biting the tip of her thumb a bit before she snapped her fingers. "I know, can you guys-"

Just before Riolu could finish the rest of her sentence the Doctor walked in the room looking at all of them. "Okay, everything is ready so lets go." The Doctor said to Riolu before two nurses one male and one female came in the room then both of them grabbed each end of the bed. "Alright lets get you to operating room."

"Good luck Riolu." Random said as she and Master Hand watched Riolu being rolled away.

After a moments had passed they had arrived to the operating room where many other other nurses were at and the sergeant, a female, stood near by looking ready to do his job. "Hello Riolu, I'm Doctor Halsey but you know that already though." Halsey said.

"I take it that both of you know each other?" Doc asked both Halsey and Riolu.

"Yeah I do, she also helped me a while back when I got caught in a really bad war and was near death." Riolu explained while lifting up half of her shirt to revile a long scar that went across her stomach. "The fact that I lived through that was pretty damn amazing, I just lucky there."

"Luck well only get you as far as that." Halsey said putting on the white gloves on and the mask. "We need to began now if we want to go home."

"Alright." Doc said then he looked at Riolu for a moment before he made the bed go flat. "Riolu, lay down."

Doing as she was told laying down on the bed before the bright light went in front of Riolu's face making her go blind for a moment then darkness covered her as tape was placed over her only good eye for now. 'Dear god, please let this work.' Riolu thought to herself now scared out but soon calmed down after she remembered everything she went through over the years. 'This is nothing, not compare to everything else that Random and I were force to go through. So calm down and think of something else.'

"Let us began." Halsey said to everyone.

As the minutes began to pass everyone was working hard to finish this small little 'project' as someone put it and hoping it would be success. In another world, Michael sat on top of his base looking up at the sky knowing that Riolu was already having the surgery and was hoping that things would be fine and that nothing would go horribly wrong. A gulped escaped him, Michael then took out a four leaf clover pendant from his pocket and held it in his hand before he closed his hand putting a tight grip looking back at the sky.

"Please let her be okay." Michael whispered holding the pendant close to his chest closing his eyes at the same time before re opening his eyes looking down at the pendant. 'Are you happy for me? I know she can't be you in general, but she's nice to me and treats me kindly too. I hope you like her too, Lily.'

...

...

...

The End.

* * *

Riolu: And done.

Random: Huh, least of what I expected but I guess it's okay.

Pit: Wait, who's Lily?

Riolu: Just another character from another story of mine.

Random: Isn't she from you story 'A Promise Kept'?

Riolu: Yup, that's the one.

Pit: Hmm, okay, re-view people and re-read this if you want people.


End file.
